Blackened
by analithia
Summary: Rikuo and Rikun only wanted a simple and peaceful life with their clan and family. Was that really to much to ask? Apparently fate answers them by strangling and choking them with dark secrets and deep truths. (An AU where day!Rikuo is the older female twin while the night!Rikuo(Rikun)is the younger male twin. Also Rihan is alive.)
1. Chapter 1

_A/N:Hello,just wanna say this,Rikuo will be a bit out-of-character,and so is with the other __characters too for the story progressions but I will try and make them in-character as much as possible. Also much of this AU follows the story line of the manga but there will be a few scenes/chapter/plot that I will take from the anime too so do read the manga too!_

(Italics:Inner thoughts or flashback)

* * *

Chapter - 1

"Rikuo it's seven fifteen—oh,"  
The moment Wakana stepped into the room, the room was already empty, the bed is tidied up, and the blankets folded. She smiled as she exits her child's room.  
"She always rises earlier before anyone, i hope she'll have a good day at school. "

As Wakana walk on through the still empty hallways of the house,she shouts cheerily.  
" Yuki-onna, Aotabo, she's already went on ahead! "  
Yukionna emerges from the other room, while trying to tidy her uniform.

" What!? Again! Mou,Rikuo-sama have always beaten me and Ao when it comes to waking up early! " Yukionna said as she put on her shoes.  
" Come on Ao! Wakana-sama we're leaving! "  
" You don't have to drag me out of the room Yukionna and try not to yell so much! I feel like i'm going deaf because of you! " Ao replied.

" Have a nice day both of you~! "  
Wakana replied while waving her hand to both yokai who have now blended with human clothes(school uniform) as they both sprint their way out of the main house.

" Do they always have to yell when they leave? And seriously, Rikuo needs to chill a bit,she wakes up at ungodly hour before the sun even rises and goes to school RIGHT when the sun rises.."

" Oh, you're awake already Rikun? "  
Wakan said as she shifted her gaze towards Rikun who was rubbing his left eye, seemingly still sleepy.

" Is your dad awake? If he hasn't then don— "

" **WAKE UP OLD MAN THE SUN HAS RISEN!** " Rikun shouted as he slides the door quite loudly. Wakana can only smile and sweatdrop at the same time at Rikun's antics.

" **I'M UP I'M UP—!** " Rihan immediately shouts as his eyes snaps open all red due to the sudden wake up call.

" You know, you could like try and wake people up gently y'know? " Rihan said as he rubs his eyes.

" Like your older sister—BRUGHFG?! "

" Complaint one more time and that'll be your last breath old man. "

Rikun said menacingly as he locked his father's neck with his elbow and arms.

He eventually let Rihan go as he exits the room going off to who knows where.  
" What was that all about? He really needs to learn some attitude and manners from his sister. "  
Wakana only chuckled as she helps her husband tidy his futon.

* * *

_(an hour before)__  
_  
_6:15AM_

Rikuo enters the class room as she goes to her seat, taking out her glass case and wipes her glasses. She exited the classroom and sat on a wooden bench,casually looking at the sun rising over the horizon.

_' Its nice like this_ ' she muses.

She puts on her earphone,playing a set list of music in her ear as she waits for the clock to strikes 7:30. About an hour later, she was about to stand up and leave from the bench she quickly turned around as she felt something odd in her surrounding.

The air feels heavy.

Rikuo decided to hurry her steps and return to her classroom as she glance at the clock on her phone.

_07:15AM._

she could only frowned as the tension in the air got heavier.

* * *

_(after school)_

" Yokais really exists! " Kiyotsugu, one of her classmate said out loud while smiling proudly.  
" I see you've changed your mind about it" Rikuo said as she gaze at Kiyotsugu,putting her chin on the palm of her left hand.

_' I hope this will be amusing_ ' Rikuo mused as she lets out a small smirk.

" Yes i have Nura-kun! Older generations of yokai really don't appear often because they couldn't one-hundred-percent cope with the accelerating modern era, but—"  
Kiyotsugu changed his voice and then slams his hand on the black board.  
" From the data and eye-witness and reports gathered on my site the answer has emerged! "  
Kiyotsugu inhaled a bit of air before continuing with a larger smile plastered on his smile.

" Yokais shifts from generation to generation so no matter what age it is, yokais will always work on doing evils in our everyday life! "  
Rikuo lets out a little snort.

_' You're not wrong about that '_

" He's got to be right! He's a genius! " " Kiyotsugu-sama is so cool! He says weird stuff but i think i can forgive him?! "

_' He got supporters already?_ ' Rikuo ponders as she sweatdrops looking at the ones who supported Kiyotsugu. " Nura-kun i'm sorry i made fun of you and about yokais back in the past but now my eyes has been opened! "

_' I see where this is going '_

" It's because of **that person!** The person who saved me— the master of the world of darkness—the young leader—he saved me from that hell when i was young! "  
Rikuo let out a small chuckle.  
" He's my idol! I've become obsessed with the allure of his evil! That is why i want to meet him again and that is also why i am searching for the places that might have a connection to him! "

_' ah man, if i was at home i would've die out of laughter because of him '_

" Kiyotsugu-kun you don't mean—the old school building right!? " Maki said out loud, sweat dripping with anxiousness. "We have an old school building?"  
"What?! you didn't know about that Rikuo?! " Shiima asked, looking genuinely surprised.

Rikuo shook her head, yet her eyebrows furrows.  
"Its one of the school's ghost stories! It showed up in a magazine because rumor has it that yokais often appear there! " Shiima took out a magazine that shows the article of the said building along with the picture of it.

" I see, but how come there be such an old building in this school? "

Shiima immidiately drags Rikuo out of their classroom, onto the rooftop as the wind swept by.

" There, on the other side of it, there's an old building, they separated it so that they could make a road and no one has ever been able to visit it for the past 10 years! That's our school's 'old school building'! " Shiima explained.

Rikuo looked at the direction that Shiima pointed,her expression troubled as she mused about the uneasy feeling in the passing winds.

* * *

_(time skip)_

_9:05 PM_

Rikuo keeps walking as she approaches her friends.  
She wore a simple navy shirt covered with a black jacket, long white jeans pants and a pair of sneakers. " Okay so everyone's here! So there's 6 of us... "  
" This is really gettin exciting Kiyotsugu-kun! " Shima said with a glint of fire in his eyes.

Rikuo stares at the building while clenching her hands that is in her black jacket.

_'Nura-kun, you're our honorary member! Be proud! '__  
_  
_' I shouldn't have come.. But what could go wrong though.. '_She lift her head as she stares at the quite tall and large building.

_' well since i'm here, might as well investigate—'_

"hm? Kana-chan? What are you doing here? Aren't you afraid? "

"S-shut it! I'll be fine! "

_' doubt that.. '_

" What about you Rikuo-kun? " A pair of figure approaches them, one girl,the other a big man. Kiyotsugu greeted them warmly. "Thank you for coming! Can you tell us your names? " " My name is Oikawa Tsurara! I love this kind of stuff! " "Welcome! " Kiyotsugu said, while Shiima blushed, his mouth forming an 'o'.

" i like it too, my name is Kurata. " Kurata said as he grabs Shiima's shoulders.  
Rikuo just sweatdrops.

* * *

_(time skip)_

A few moments after the meet up, they entered the building, while exploring Rikuo always tries to distract the others whenever a yokai appeared.  
'

_this is impossible.._ ' Rikuo let out an exhausted pant. _' I can't keep doing this—'__  
_" Isn't this the last one? It says cafeteria, " Kiyotsugu said as they slide the door open.  
They entered the dark room, filled only by the faint moonlight.

" Whoo, great atmosphere, feels like something could really pop up! " Shiima said.  
Shiima then directed the flashlight to the corner of the room.

_**' fuck '**_

Both Shiima and Kiyotsugu stopped as they took in what they saw.  
A bunch of yokai munching in what seems to be a corpse, stared at them, growling before letting out a deafening scream. "THEY'RE HERE THEY'RE REALLY HERE! " both Shiima and Kiyotsugu screamed.

" AHHH Rikuo-kun what is that!?"

Kana said as she hides behind Rikuo's back. Clenching on her jacket.  
_**  
**__**' fuck it al—'**_

Before Rikuo could do a counterattack Tsurara dashes into the scene.

" Rikuo-sama what did we tell you? " Tsurara whispers into her ears as she and Kurata sprung into action.

Rikuo only watched,face flat as Yukionna and Aotabo transforms into their yokai form and confronts the stray yokai.

" This is what happens when lesser yokais lingers into the Nura territory as if they own the place! " Not killing it, Aotabo and Yukionna glares at the beaten up yokai.

" Scram you brats. "Aotabo turned to look to Rikuo.  
" Young master, this is what happens when you go out without escorts "  
Rikuo folded her arms as she stares flatly at Yukionna and Aotabo.

" Explain yourselves. On _**whose**_ permission did you get to be _**my**_ escorts? "

" It was me,young master. "Karasu Tengu said as he appeared on the cracked windows.

" I was worried so i came to check on you and what did i find? Some lesser modern yokais stepping over a heir of Nura clan! "

" I told you i can take care of myself just fine! " Rikuo shouted.

" No! A definite no no! Young master must be surrounded by escorts 24/7!"

" You're being ridiculous and unreasonable—"

"Rikuo-kun can i open my eyes now? " Kana said as her voice trembles.

" Just keep them close until we get outside. " Rikuo said as Aotabo carried both Kiyotsugu and Shiima who had fainted with Yukionna behind him following tow.

* * *

(A/N:I will be referring Yuki-onna as Tsurara from now on.)


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

_A/N:Hello, here is the second chapter. I forgot to change the '-kun' to '-san' in the first chapter. I'm sorry about that. But I will begin to make Kiyotsugu etc addresses Rikuo with '-san' not '-kun.' Enjoy :)_

* * *

6:15 AM

"Rikun" Rikuo called out to her brother who is sitting on the sakura tree.

" What is it " Rikun replied without even looking at his sister.

"..."Rikuo frowned at her brother.

" I felt an ominous presence yesterday at school, not the building nor the old building, it's in the winds... "That immediately caught Rikun's attention. He turned his head,facing his sister.

" What do you mean by 'ominous'? "

"The air felt heavy and its as if the wind itself was poisoned. That kind of 'ominous'. " Rikuo replied, her eyes serious, locked on with her brother's bright crimson. Both of them stayed silence as they continue to stare at each other,contemplating what is the right course of action to respond back.

" I'll tell you later when i get back from school. " She turned away from her brother as she walks nearing the doors of their house.

" Wait,Rikuo."Rikuo stopped, she turned her head towards her brother.

" Be careful out there. "Rikun said, with a little hint of concern for his sister.

" That was so cheezy and unlike you,Rikun. "She replied, before nearing the exit of the house, she turned towards her brother once again, a small smirk on her lips.

" You too. " After saying that she walks away from the house, walking away slowly as Rikun watches his sister's figure fading away with the rising sun. Rikun went back to stare at the morning sky, not noticing his father and grandfather's gaze directed towards him.

" I'm going to my room " Nurarihyon said as he folds his arm, walking away from where Rihan stood as Rihan nodded.

" Well i was going to the kitchen anyway, just happened to stumble upon those two. " Rihan said as he walks away.

* * *

(timeskip)

Natto kozo approached Rikun, looking quite giddy. "Rikun-sama i have bring good news for you! " "and what's that? " Rikun replied.

" After a long time, the Zen family of the Zen sect has finally come to visit! " Rikun's eyes widen a little at the news.

" I see. "Rikun said while smiling.  
Rikun entered a room, finding Zen with...an unreadable expression. Zen's expression changes when he saw Rikun. His face lit up almost immediately.

"Master! It has been awhile! It is i,Zen! " After closing the door, Rikun sits down in front of Zen.

" Yo, Zen,been awhile ey. "

_'I wonder why did they suddenly chose to come now'_ Rikun wondered as he looks at Zen.  
Just then Rikuo's voice could be heard outside.

" Good afternoon, i'm home. "

" ah welcome home Rikuo-sama" The yokais outside greeted his sister,and various greetings could be heard.

" Rikuo-sama,Zen-sama have come to visit " Natto kozo informed his sister, with a tone of joy in his was a full minute of silence before the two of them could hear Rikuo's reply.

" I see, but i think he would prefer Rikun's company rather than mine wouldn't he? I will excuse myself then. " Her tone was flat yet not disrespectful. Then the footsteps fade away. Then both Zen and Rikun heard the yokais whispered outside.

" what did that person come to do " "what kind of relationship did he have with Rikun-sama? " "when both Rikun-sama and Rikuo-sama was little i heard they used to play with the Zen sect leader " "many rumors are also piled up..."

" You know we can hear you out there right? " Rikun said, his voice loud and clear. Then the whispers stopped.

" Sorry bout that,sometimes they can be kind of annoying. " Zen laughs as he replied.

" It's good if it's lively! As expected of the main family. "

"I'm bringing the tea to them!" "No i'll bring it! "The door then slides open, revealing Tsurara holding a tray with two cups of tea.

" Rikun-sama have some tea—" Then Tsurara slipped, causing both the cups to spill their contents on Rikun.

" ... " Rikun just sat there, his hair and upper shoulder covered in hot tea.

**"UWAAA I'M SO SORRY!** " Tsurara apologize while crying.

**" YOUUUUU—!** What the fuck did you think you're doing you idiot! " Zen's outburst shocked both Rikun and Tsurara.

"Rikun-sama—**NO!** what are you doing **to my brother**! This Zen will end **YOUR** **LIFE!** " After his outburst Zen then calms himself down and wanting to continue his conversation. Tsurara scrams out of the room almost immediately.

" So how are you and Rikuo doing? " Zen smiles awkwardly, as if holding a scowl.

" It's been fine how about you? "

" Well my health is deteriorating.. So thats one thing,anyway—" Rikun lifted his eyebrows at the sudden change.

" —so when will you be the Third heir? Soon i hope? "

"Hah—? What's this all of a sudden—" Zen then stands up and grabs Rikun by his collar.

" Quit fucking around! " Rikun only stared at his sworn brother's face flatly.

" You've been too carefree all this while! " " and what's wrong with that? " Zen then bursts out his poisonous feathers at Rikun.

" Whoah there, calm down Zen,are you trying to kill me or something? "

"I shouldn't have live for this guy! That's it i'm leaving! " Zen then stands up wanting to leave but before he could reach the door he kneels on one feet and coughs.

" oi oi don't force yourself—"

" Don't come near me you idiot! " Reaching for the door, he then slams it in anger as Rikun sighs.

" Talk about stubborn... " Rikun mutters as he looks at Zen's scattered poisonous feathers.

Zen walks away angrily from the previous room while trying to calm himself down.  
He then bumps into Rikuo who was tying her hair. Rikuo looked at Zen her eyes widens in mild curiosity.

"hey, leaving already? "

" yeah, why didn't you join us though? "

" Cuz i already know what you were doing with him, i didn't want to interfere, who am i to speak anyway? " Zen stayed quite as he averts his eyes from Rikuo's gaze.

" one piece of advice,Zen-san. " Zen then stares at Rikuo, mildly surprised.

" Watch out for Hebitayuu, he might be planning something. It's up to you to listen to me or not, it's just an advice from a friend. " Rikuo then finishes tying her hair in a low ponytail.

" Be careful on your way back. "

" Wait—how and why did you suspect him?" A full second of silence before Rikuo replies really builds up the tension on Zen's part.

" Instinct. And his behavior really reflects that he's planning something, he's been smirking and giggling and murmuring something to himself without any reason. " Zen widens his eyes at this sudden revelation.

" Try not to panic and act natural around him, that's why i said be careful around your attendants, anyways, safe journey. " Rikuo said as she walks away.

* * *

The door to the room where Zen and Rikun had talked earlier, slides open.  
Rikun turn to look at the newcomer—revealing to be his sister.

" Yo, what's up sis. " " You might want to go after Zen-san."

" Why? What's with him? "

" I suspect that one of his attendants will betray him, one named Hebitayuu. "

" That guy have always been suspicious anyways. Let him be. " They both went silent. None of them uttered a word for a full minute,Rikun then asks her sibling the nagging question that has been bothering him in the back of his mind.

" Say,do you know anything about why Zen decided to come and visit now after 5 years? "

" I suspect that grandpa was the one who invited him. " Rikun clicked his tongue in mild annoyance.

" That old geezer... " Rikuo then pulled out a bottle of sake.

" Since i couldn't join your conversation, go deliver this to him will you? And seeing this mess, i suppose something happened between the two of you. No matter who is in the wrong, just go and apologize. "

Rikun sat there, stunned at his sister's sharpness at analyzing a situation.

" it's like you had some kind of sixth sense or something... While it's not exactly a fight, he did argue with me about me being lazy and postponing to be the third heir. " At this, Rikuo softened.

" it's your life, even though he's our sworn brother in arms, no one is in control of your life other than you yourself. Either you become the third heir or not i will still support you because you're my brother. " She said as she gives the bottle of sake to her brother.

" True Zen-san is a bit persuasive but he's still our brother,no? Now go and apologize to Zen-san." She said while smiling. Rikun smiles at his sister as he hold on to the bottle of sake.

" I'll be going then sis, " Rikuo lets out a small smile and nodded.

" Karasu Tengu! "The said yokai immediately responds to the call.

" Yes, Rikun-sama. "

" we're going to Zen's place. "

" At once, Rikun-sama. " Rikun and Karasu Tengu then left together,Rikuo stood up as she looks at her brother's figure that gets smaller and smaller along with Karasu Tengu.

" Well aren't you a sweet sister. " Rihan said peeking out of the slightly opened door. Rikuo just stayed quiet.

" It was dad and grandpa's plan wasn't it,to persuade him? "

" Nah it was his plan, i have nothing to do with it. " Rihan responded as he waves his hand at his daughter's suspicion.

" I see." Rikuo then stands up and walks towards the door.

" Tell grandpa that dinner's almost ready and i'm helping mom at the kitchen. "She said as she steps out of the room passing Rihan by, hearing this,Rihan grinned widely.

"Roger that. "

* * *

"Rikun-sama! Zen-sama's mansion is on fire! "

As they drew closer to the ground, they could see a yokai with a snake-like head attacking Zen who was barely holding on while holding a sword.

" Oi Zen, hang in there! " " R—Rikun—why... Arg... Why are you here—?!"

"Who the hell are you?! " Hebitayuu said, voice laced with poison and hate.

"Tch, Nura clan's idiotic and carefree third heir.. " He spits out ruefully as he glares at them.

" What happen with your companion.." Zen asked weakly as Rikun prepares to unseath Nenekirimaru.

" Karasu Tengu, who are these scumbags? " Rikun asked as he helps Zen sits up.

" I don't know but it looks like they're the members of Zen sect."

" wait.. No.. This is great, there are so many opposing factors but this.. Nurarihyon's grandson—" Hibetayuu extended his snake head,opening its mouth and jaw.

"—IF I KILL YOU I WILL BECOME MORE PRESTIGIOUS—!"

A splatter of blood stains the nearby grass and ground as the blade divides Hebitayuu's head in half, ultimately ending his life.

"EEP—WHA—WHAT IS HE—!? RETREAT RETREAT! "

What's left of Hebitayuu's subordinates flee as fast as they could, valuing their life more than loyalty.

_' wise choice. '_ Rikun mused.

" wh—wha... " Zen stared at Rikun's back, dumbfounded, stunned and amazed at the same time.

" This is the first time you've seen me in action have you? " Rikun says while throwing Zen a smirk.

* * *

" I see, so you only have one quarter human blood. And Rikuo is your opposite? "

" Yeah, she only have a one-quarter yokai blood. But don't mess with her, she knows how to defend herself ever since—..."

Rikun said, not continuing his words,his eyes soften as his mind drifted off to somewhere else.

" Ever since what—...?" Rikun looked back at Zen,snapping out of his brief moment of nostalgia.

" Nothing, she starts practicing around 9 years old, she said she doesn't wanted to be a _'damsel in distress_' " Rikun said as he make a quoting motion with his left hand's fingers since he's holding his blade on his right hand, resting it on top of his shoulder.

" Hey Rikun, if with this resolve, you can become the third heir, the successor, —" Zen drifted off.

" Before i die, can't you show me a brighter form? " Zen said while smiling, expression filled with determination. Rikun smiles as he took out the sake that Rikuo gave him out of the moonlit cart.

" Wanna drink? " Rikun offered with a smile.

" You came after me while bringing sake? Let me exchange sakazuki with you while we're at it."

" Nah, Rikuo told me to bring this to you.. "

" Oh,i should thank her then. " Zen smiled at Rikun.

" I want to become your underling! Since i'm going to die either way, let me become your brother,not given by the parents, but something directly from you."

"I'm fine with it, Zen's a weak yokai after all, so i'll protect you. "

" ahaha, you said that so clearly you idiot. "

The two young men changed sakazuki under the moonlight as the wind gently blows the nearby leaves that are hanging from the tree and the grass pile that shines green among the cloak of the night.

Karasu Tengu watches from the distance as he muses inside his head.

_' It's sad. But i wonder if the higherups saw this will they understand? '_

" Crow, "Zen called out to Karasu Tengu snapping him out of his musings.

" After this, how many sakazuki does he needs to exchange? "

"H—huh—!?"Karasu Tengu, shocked and dumbfounded at Zen's sudden question.

" How many sakazuki do we have to exchange so that those yokais accept him? "Zen asked again.

Then as if breaking the tension, Rikun spoke, voice loud,clear and certain.

" I'm the one who's going to become the third. " Karasu Tengu widens his eyes at Rikun's word.

" Oh yeah, on the map from before, for the higher ups... How many are there? "  
Calming himself from the rush of adrenaline from both Zen's question and Rikun's exclamation, Karasu Tengu inhales and exhales air from his lungs before responding.

"A-ahem... before we discuss anything further, we have to return to the main house, Rikun-sama, unless you're willing to face Wakana-sama and Rikuo-sama's wrath, i suggest we hurry along. Last time Rikuo-sama headlock-ed you Rikun-sama, you passed out for 3 days straight. "

Zen swore he saw Rikun shiver at the recollection.

" You're right, come on Zen, I don't want to be locked up in a headlock by _**her**_ just because i went out and get back home a bit late than expected. "

_' just how strong is Rikuo's headlock actually? '_

Zen can only imagine how deadly and terrifying Rikuo's headlock can be.  
Truly,siblings can be the most terrifying people when they went over their limits.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_A/N: Thank you for the kind reviews especially from yuzukikuran476. You all are very kind. Here's a an early update. I hope you guys like it. Also, in this chapter, I try to implant a few of my hobbies in this chapter to make it feel a bit more relateable (?) with some people who shares the same hobbies as me, I hope you all will still like it. Apologize if there's some misspelling of names or other things, since I'm usually tired after work and sometimes i forgot to re-check some things. Enjoy! And review please. :)_

* * *

Rikuo sat outside, near the cherry blossom tree. She was reading on a book, a few other books also stacked beside her, about 2 or 3 books.

" ah Rikuo-sama, why not move inside? The air is quite chilly around this hour. " Tsurara said as she holds a basket of folded clothes.

" Just give me a few more minutes, Tsurara. " Rikuo replied, her eyes glued to the book.

"what are you reading Rikuo-sama? "

Tsurara sits down beside the brown haired girl who seems like she doesnt have any plan on lifting her face from the book.

" The history of Jeanne d'Arc. Personal Recollections of Joan of Arc, by the Sieur Louis de Conte,a 1896 novel by Mark Twain which recounts the life of Jeanne d'Arc."

" I see but who is this Jeanne d'Arc? " Tsurara asked tilting her head to the side as she looks at the book in Rikuo's arms.

" She is a catholic saint, her French name is 'La Pucelle d'Orléans' that means ' the Maid of Orleans',she led France to victory during the Lancastrian phase and the Hundred Year War but in the end she was deemed a witch and was burned at the stake for admitting that she heard God's words by the British people. I don't think that you'll be interested in history book, right Tsurara? "

" No, i do like some the tales that history tells, but i do prefer the Japanese ones. " Tsurara said as she sits down beside Rikuo,putting the basket on her side.

"well i like Japanese history too, but i want to broaden my knowledge about various historic events that happened around the globe. " Rikuo responds back.

Just then Rikun who happens to make his way to the living room stops by near the two girls.

" Oi you two, dinner's ready. Come on. " "R-right away Rikun-sama! " Tsurara said frantically as she picks up the basket and ran away quickly,probably to put the clothes in another room before proceeding to dine.

" Sis, come on. " Rikun said as he kneels beside his sister and pokes her shoulder.

Rikuo sighs as she puts her bookmark in the book, picking up the remaining books that lays on the floor and she stands up.

"Let's go. " Rikuo said as she glares at her brother, urging him to be quick.

Her piercing gaze stares at Rikun's as if _saying ' how dare you poke me and disturb my reading time'__  
_  
And Rikun just sweatdrops at his sister's glare as he stood up and walk side by side with his sister.

* * *

Wakana woke up late night, she went to the kitchen to go get herself a glass of water.  
After gulping a generous amount of water, she rubs her eyes, sleepiness lingers.

Just as she pass her children's bedroom(which was separate, because both of her children wanted privacy, and because yes, they're both opposite genders) she heard a soft strum of what sounds like a guitar.

_'Cause we lived at the carnival in summer—'__  
_

She heard her daughter's soft singing voice blending along with the guitar's melodic strum. She then leans into the wooden door, pressing her ear closely to it.

And she could occasionally hear some soft voices(maybe the smaller yokais like Natto Kozo and Sannokuchi?) humming along to the song.

_'—We scared ourselves to death on a ghost train...__  
__—And just like every Ferris wheel stops turning...__  
__—I guess we had an expiration date... So I won't say I love you... it's too late__—__'  
_

Then the guitar stopped along with her daughter's singing.

"Okay we really need to sleep you guys, its like what, two in the morning i think?"

Wakana heard the smaller youkais let out a disappointed 'eeeehhhh'.

"Can't we hear just one more song,Rikuo-sama? " "Yes just one more song Rikuo-sama! Pleaseeee~~!" The smaller yokais begged.

"You guys.. I'm tired, next time okay? I promise. But you guys didn't tell anyone about this right? Don't you DARE speak a word about this, you all hear me? If word ever gets out about our nightly busking, I will stop IMMEDIATELY. "

"we won't! We promise Rikuo-sama! But you promise next time more songs right?" She heard her daughter chuckled before replying.

" You all are acting like children. Yes. I promise. Now let's get into our own rooms and sleep."

Wakana can't help but chuckle. Her foot then slipped, while her hand, still holding at the wooden door's handle, slides open as she fell backwards.

"Who goes there—!?" Rikuo said sharply as she turns away,facing the doors of her room.

"Don't worry Rikuo-sama, we will protect you! " Natto kozo said, taking a shielding stance, followed by other smaller yokais. Wakana then gets up as she faces her daughter right in the eyes, sweatdropping.

"a—ahaha sorry Rikuo. "

"Mom?!" Rikuo said,almost screaming but she held herself back knowing that the entire house is currently sleeping soundly in their futons and because she didn't want anyone know about her night sessions.

Wakana then sits next to her daughter as she pats her daughter's head as the smaller yokais scrambled back to their own rooms to rest,some were yawning and rubbing their eyes leaving mother and daughter alone.

"You are so talented in many ways"

Rikuo only stares confusingly at her mother.

"thank you—?" She replied a bit hesitantly. Wakana then stares at the night sky.

"When you and Rikun were little you both were very active, especially Rikun. " Rikuo then smiles as she gaze at her mother.

"You both could be bilingual i think."

"Wait what—? I don't remember me saying something in other languages other than English though?"

"When you both were little,the four of us, you, your brother,me and your father would often play outside,exploring nature and stuff and you and Rikun liked running around. One time a foreigner dropped his camera while trying to chase the bus. You picked it up and you gave it to the foreigner who was about to get in the bus,and the foreigner thanked you in broken English, which judging by his accent, he was probably from Germany and gave you candy, and you replied with 'danke schön' quite loudly which shocked the foreigner as he board the bus and to be honest me and your father were shocked too, he asked me what you said and i explained to him that you said thank you in German." Wakana giggled at the sweet memory.

"So i could probably speak a bit of German?" Immediately turning her head towards her mother,eyes shining with newfound interest.

"Nothing is impossible right?" Wakana replied as she looks at her daughter.

"But what about Rikun?" Rikuo asked while she positions herself on her mother's lap.

" in Rikun's case, he would sometimes insult something or someone if it doesn't suit to his liking in English British like' that is disgusting! ' or 'you are so dim-witted!' or when he doesn't understand something he would say 'you are talking nonsense! ' making your dad confused as he keeps asking me to translate what both you and your brother said." Wakana said as she recalled those adorable moments.

" How old were we when this happened and do you have any idea on how we might be bilingual?"

" both of you were 3 or 4 years old when that happened if i remember correctly, and as to how,i think its because of me, i used to study German and British English back in both high school and college and I would often slip in out of both German and British English when I talked,but I don't do that anymore now though."

" Do you still remember it?"

" I've forgot all about German language,i remembered only small parts of it, but for the British English i still remember quite a lot." Wakana said as she sweatdropped.

"Do you mind if you teach me that?" Wakana chuckled as she stares at her daughter.

"So you can sound fancy and posh?" Wakana asked teasingly,tapping her daughter's forehead in a teasing manner.

Rikuo smirked at that as she replies. "yes"

Wakana laughs at her daughter's antics as she replied in a British accent.

"sure, anytime sweetheart."

Rikuo then rubs her eyes, the sleepiness getting into her as she let out a yawn.

Wakana's motherly instincts then shows. She gently rubs her point finger on the bridge of her daughter's nose as she hums a small tone, sounding like a lullaby.

Due to the gentle act, Rikuo then felt more sleepy, her eyes dropping, as she let her mother lulled her to sleep while caressing her nose.

About 10 seconds later, Rikuo then fell asleep at her mother's lap, chest rising slowly, showing that she had entered her dream-scape.

"You can come in Rikun, i know you're there."

Wakana said, as Rikun emerges from behind Rikuo's bedroom door.

"How did you know mom?" "I am your mother,of course i could tell you were there, and because your footsteps were kind of loud." Wakana responds albeit quietly due to her daughter had fallen asleep on her lap.

"Ah.. I see..." Rikun the glances at his older sister, sound asleep at their mother's lap.

Wakana then pulled Rikun's head,surprising her son, pulling Rikun down to sit and eventually lay down on the wooden floor, his head on his mother's lap.

Wakana's left hand then closes Rikun's eyes as she once again hums the lullaby, caressing her son's cheek with her thumb.

Just like Rikuo, he fell asleep a few seconds later.  
Wakana then looked at her children, her expression soft, as a smile graces her lips.

_'when was the last time i lulled them to sleep i wonder?_ ' Wakana wondered.

Wakana then stood up,gently putting her children's head on the wooden floor.

She then brought back a bigger futon and a larger blanket and she laid it out on the floor.

She first brought her daughter and adjusted her to the futon, putting a pillow under her daughter's head and draping over the blanket over her body, before doing the same thing to her son.

Before exiting the room, she took a glance at her children, who are now sleeping together on the same futon, sharing the same blanket.

"sleep tight my darlings." She whispers.

She smiled warmly at her children's sleeping figures as she gently closes the door, going back to her and her husband's room to sleep some more.

* * *

(timeskip)

"I'm from Kyoto, my name is Yura, full name is Keikain Yura. Please to meet you." The short haired girl said as she smiled.

The other girls start crowding her as they ask questions such as 'where did you move from','can i call you Yura', 'have you joined any club' and so on.

On the other side of the class, Maki and Torii then talks to Kiyotsugu asking about his trip to the old school building.

"There was nothing there" he replied as he scowls and smiled awkwardly at the same time. "Are you serious? "Maki said. "ehh what a letdown" Torii continued.

Just then Kana and Rikuo enters the classroom.

"Next time i will find them for sure!" Kiyotsugu exclaimed loudly as Kana and Rikuo heard his voice outside the classroom.

"Kiyotsugu-kun is still going on about that.. "Kana said as they walked into the classroom.

"Yeah." Rikuo replied_. 'He just doesn't know his limits did he.. '_ Rikuo mused as they walked towards Kiyotsugu and the others.

"I bought a 'Cursed Doll and a Diary' from a good friend of mine who's obsessed with these things!" Kiyotsugu said as he slams his palm onto the table.

_'Did Annabelle and the Nun collaborate or something?'_ Rikuo mused as she frowns at Kiyotsugu.

"I will use that and i will prove my theory right once and for all!" Kiyotsugu screamed to make his point clear.

"Excuse me.." They all shifted their gaze towards the new voice.

"I would love to see that too!" which revealed to be Yura, coming towards the group with eyes glimmering brightly with interest in them.

"Eh?" Maki and Torii widens their eyes.

"Do you really mean that?!" Kiyotsugu then grabs Yura's arms.  
"I'm so happy to hear that there are people out there who shares the same interests as me!"

"Is it really that strange?"

"No! Not the least bit! There are others who sympathized with me too!"

Both Yura and Kiyotsugu said to one another as they hold hands tightly, smiling in contentment.

"Torii-san and Maki-san here feels the same way! " Kiyotsugu said as he points towards the both.

"EH?! " Both of them exclaimed.

"Ahh my stomach suddenly hurts.. "Torii said as she holds her stomach.

"I've just had the worst headache in my life" Maki continued as she puts her hands on her head.

"Nura-san and Ienaga-kun too! Fantastic! You're both in too! "_** "GEH?!"**_  
"We are now the Kiyo Cross Supernatural Investigation Squad! We'll meet today at my house! "

Kiyotsugu said as tears of joy streams down his face. Other than Rikuo and Yura, the other grimaced at their friend.

_'He somehow managed to make his own group!' _Rikuo sweatdropped at that fact as she can't do anything but accept the ironic reality.

* * *

(Kiyotsugu's house)

The doors slams opens as numerous glass containers in various sizes containing various objects neatly displayed inside the room.

"T-this is your house? " Shima asked in amazement. "This is my private research room! " Kiyotsugu answered as he grinned widely.

"You sure you didn't inherit a fortune or something?" Shiima asked.

"Watch your mouth! This room belongs to my grandfather who is a professor in a university, i'm just borrowing it. " Kiyotsugu replied sharply.

"There's quite a lot of stuff here, wonder how did he got it all from. "Rikuo said as she looked around, Tsurara following in tow.

"Yuki On—I mean Tsurara, you think we have yokais that could possess objects back at home? " Rikuo whispers as Tsurara gets closer to her master.

" I don't think so but in this case, it might be a ghost that resided in an object for so long that it eventually became a yokai.. " Tsurara replied in a hushed tone.

"Those things again? They really like causing troubles in this neighborhood.." Rikuo said as she frowns.

"If that's what it is then we can just beat it up right? " Tsurara said cheerfully.

"We obviously can't do that!" Rikuo said as she scolds Tsurara. Then they all stopped in front of a Japanese doll with black long hair while wearing a traditional kimono.

"So this is the Japanese doll.." "Uwaa it really is creepy.. "

"Is it really cursed though? It just looked like an antique doll to me.. " Rikuo said as she gets closer to the doll, the others just looked at it from about 2 meter from the doll.

"I think it has it's own authenticity , it came with a diary that belonged to the previous owner, let me read it a little. " Kiyotsugu said as he took out a small notebook from his pockets, opening it and skimming through a few pages before reading through the writings.

"22 February, just a week before we move. Yesterday i decided to get rid of the Japanese doll that my grandmother gave me—" Rikuo and Tsurara then glances at the doll—and their eyes widen in shock as doll's eyes was dripping some black unknown substance.

"After doing that, today, i was so sure that i has got rid of the doll yet there it was, standing at the entry hall, black unknown blood-like liquid streaming down from its eyes—"

_**BAAMMMM**_

"Rikuo-san what are you doing!?" Kiyotsugu stopped reading as he looked at Rikuo who was grabbing the doll's face with so much force that veins appeared on her palm.

"Don't just squeeze valuable artifacts!" Kiyotsugu said as his voice changed into a kind of worried-but-annoyed tone.

"Sorry! I was just so surprised at the story and there was a fly landing on its face so i.. "

"Are you an idiot!?" Kiyotsugu said as an intersection appeared on his forehead.

"Don't tell me that this thing is real...?" Rikuo whispered to Tsurara.

"Rikuo-sama... " Tsurara whispered back as beads of sweat rolled down her cheek.

"Wait let me see—" Kiyotsugu said hurriedly as he ran towards the doll.  
The black liquid vanished from its eyes,not even a crack appeared on its face.

"There's nothing there.." Kiyotsugu said, sounding disappointed. He sighs as he looked at Rikuo.

"Honestly, i will retract your honorary member status if you're not careful. Anyway moving on.. " Rikuo just smiled awkwardly as she glared at the doll.

"24 February, my boyfriend said he will get rid of it for me and throw it off a mountain... That night, he called me, "please.. Help me. " he said and i realized that the doll has been sitting behind me.. Now that i think about it, that doll has been strange, her hair was getting longer.. " Rikuo then looked back at the doll.

_'are you fucking kidding me? '_

She thought, mortified,as both she and Tsurara looked at the doll who's hair was getting longer.

"Rikuo-sama look...! " "I know, this is bad..! "

"I'll freeze it—" "No! Don't! They'll immediately realized you're a yokai if you do that!" Then Kiyotsugu continued reading the diary.

"28 February, the day before we move house—something strange happened. The box i thought i had closed off was open and—" The doll, now holding a sword then aims it at Rikuo

"STOP READING THE DIARY—"

Then an explosion was heard, as smoke filled the room.

"so you were in Ukiyoe town after all.." Rikuo and the other immediately turned their heads towards the source of the voice. Standing there, is Yura, with two paper shikigami on both of her hands.

"In the name of the onmyouji family, Keikain,Mononoke—" Yura took another paper from her pouch.

**"I will extinguish you from this world!"**

Yura exclaimed loudly as Maki and Torii's eyes shines with amazement,Kiyotsugu and Shiima stares wide-eyed,while Rikuo—

_'an onmyouji…great, just great._ ' Rikuo thought grimly as Tsurara shivered in fear for her life.

_'Goodbye my peaceful days.. '_

* * *

_A/N:The song is titled Nervous by Gavin James. Also this might comes as a surprise but Kiyotsugu in the manga is actually quite rude to Rikuo,but only for the beginning arcs. Well I don't wanna spoil the manga so I recommend reading it you guys. Also a little spoiler, I am so hype to post chapter 4 and onwards but I gotta keep my updating-writing schedule so... :) But do wait for it, I hope it will live up to the hype :')_


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4

_(A/N:AH i forgot to say this before but Rikun calls Rikuo 'sister' or 'big sister' in Japanese term 'Aneue' or 'nee-san'. But i think aneue fits better. Cuz onee-san, or nee-san/nee-chan is too cutesy for both siblings lmao.)_

* * *

Rikuo lets out a relieved sigh after the Kiyo Cross Squad left the house.

They just suddenly decided the day before this, that they would visit her house without her permission first,the main culprit of this incident?

None other than Kiyotsugu, and Shiima too probably, because Shima kept persuading everyone to visit her house due to Kiyotsugu's orders and probably for Tsurara's attention too.

When they visited, she only had an hour to tell everyone(well almost everyone, since Rihan can shape shift and her grandfather looks elderly enough to convince her friends) except for her brother. Which they had seen back when Gagoze attacked their school bus about 4 years ago.

In the end, she had managed to persuade her brother to stay hidden from her friend's prying eyes, especially Yura's.

"Thank you for the hardwork everyone." She said, thanking every yokai in the room and for the yokais outside too.

"Where are you going?" Her father asked as she puts on her shoes.

"I don't mind Kiyotsugu-kun, Shiima-kun, Makii-san, Torii-san going home alone, but it's Kana-chan i'm worried about, so i'm just gonna go after her just to make sure there isn't any yokais outside of our clan tailing her." She taps her heels on the wooden floor to adjust the heels of the shoes.

"I'm off then, mom, dad! I'll be back soon!" Rikuo said as she waves her hand while half running her way to the main gates.

Rihan smiles as he waves back at Rikuo, while Wakana mouthed a 'be careful'. Just as Rikuo is out of sight, Rikun appears. "Oi Oyaji, where did she go?" Rikun asked as he enters the room.

"Seeing her friends off." Rihan replies as he puffs out a ring of smoke. "I see, "

Rikun then sits down beside his father as both father and son watch the cherry blossoms blooms.

* * *

Yura walks through the crowds in the busy street in the shopping district while holding her bag.  
She ignores some boys calling out to her as she focuses on getting away from there to look for a place she could use to practice.

"Yura-chan!" "Oh, Ienaga-san.." Yura looks back as she sees Kana, in her casual clothes approaching her.

"This isn't a good place to be at this hour you know?"

"Huh?" "Let's go, where do you live? Ah, you live on your own right?" Yura just stayed quiet for a few seconds before replying.

"..i still need a lot more training. Even though i was so sure that they were there.. I must've really insulted Nura-san.."  
Kana just stared at Yura, decided not to comment on the topic, they continue to walk among dozens of people swarming the streets.

"Why the long face girls? Since I've found you, come one lets hang out with back at my store!" A guy with blonde hair and white suit said. Kana just glares at the blonde man as she tightens her grip on Yura's hand.

"Oh you're heading somewhere? Then it's perfect! Come on hang out with me!" the man said, insisting the two girls to come with him.

"Lets go Yura-chan" just as both of them walk again, more men started coming closer to then before eventually trapping both of them. Yura's expression turns grim.

"Get back Ienaga-san" the blond man grinned a wicked grin, as his figure starts to transform.

"Don't be so cold, kittens." His grin grew wider as his transformation quickens.

"You must be acquaintances with the young Master.. The night is long, won't you let me chew you down to the bones?" The man said, as his face, now fully transformed into that of a rat's.

"Hi-his face—!" Kana said, voice shaking with fear.

"This is the beginning of a long night" Both of the girls takes steps backwards, trapping them into a very narrow alley.

"W-what are these things Yura-chan?!" Kana shrieked as Yura tries to explain the situation.

"Yokai transformation. Its like the one i told you this afternoon. These guys are beast yokais." "Eh? "

_'they posses intelligence but not reason, never approach them.'_

"Just stay still now, i don't want to see you suffer more than necessary" Yura smirks at the rat's words.

"Such ratty behavior is unbecoming of you. Stay behind me, Ienaga."

"Get them. " The man said as his underlings ran towards the girls.

"Uho tenhou, tenkai, tenshou, tenho tennin, kenkou genkou ritei, come out now, _my shikigami, Tanrou!" _Yura chanted as a wolf-like creature appears out of the smoke.

"Whats that!? A wolf!?" one of the man's underlings said. The wolf then stands up and smashes one of the underlings in their face as blood pours out.

"Tanrou, these guys are rats, you are free to eat them." Yura commands as Tanrou howls.

"DAMN YOU—" one of the underlings screams as their hands flew off, sliced out of their shoulders.  
"GAAAAAAAAAHHHH—WHAT IS THIS THING!?" "TSUBASA! SUGO!" Some of the underlings flee, as some of them stays,inching closer to their leader.

"That brat—she's a magic user!" "She's an onmyouji and she's no amateur at it!"

Yura then comes down from Tanrou's back as she pets him,showering him with praises.

"Aniki—" "Kyuuso just who is this girl—" "shut up."

"Kyuuso huh, the big rat yokai that preys on kittens... Disguising yourself as a human, to think you'd go this far.."

Kyuuso then chuckles. "This one... I see, the young master is quite a celebrity eh, let's stop all this dangerous fighting kay?" Kyuuso said as he attempts to hold Yura's chin.

"Don't touch me you rat!"

"...OH?" Kyuuso glares,his expression soured at Yura's attempt to attack him.

"She's in trouble now, it's all over for you." Kyuuso said wickedly as Yura frowns.

Kana shrieked with all her might as little rats climbs up her clothes, some under her clothes.

"You better stop right there, i can bring out as many rats as i need,now quietly dismiss your shikigami and no you can't summon other shikigami missy." Kyuuso said menacingly as Yura glares at him.

"To think you'd stray away this far, how pathetic can you be, Kyuuso?"

"This voice—" Kyuuso(and Yura too)quickly turned his head to face the newcomer.

There stood Rikuo, her eyes widens a bit, her brown eyes glows within the darkness, glasses nowhere to be seen.

"Well, isn't this a nice surprise—" "Let them go." "and if i—" Yura then falls off to the ground,unconscious.

"—don't want to?"

"YURA-CHAN!" Kana hurriedly runs to Yura's side as Rikuo looks at Kyuuso straight in the eyes.  
Soon enough Kana too is knocked unconscious by Kyuuso's underlings.

"I apologize Young master but you're not the guest of honor tonight." Kyuuso said while smirking.

"You're after my brother, i know." Rikuo replied nonchalantly as looks at the rats that's picking up her friends.

" Now if you just come nicely with us, we promise we won't hurt them." Rikuo smiled.

"Can i take your word for it?" "Well yes of course—" "well if you don't then a funeral is on your way anyway"  
Kyuuso flinches at the sudden change of atmosphere, the air around the Young master feels sharp, no,heavy. As if there is something else, there with them in that alley.

"Okay, let's go then, tie me up if you have to." Kyuuso stares nervously at her before eventually telling his underlings to tie her up.

Not realizing that she had ripped a part of her skirt,infusing it with her fear and dropped it outside the alley,right before she confronts Kyuuso.

* * *

A knock was heard outside the wooden doors.

"Rikun-sama, we have come to report something urgent."

"Sanba Garasu? That's quite rare, you are free to speak now."

"We found this in the first district of Ukiyoe." Rikun then slides the door open as Kuromaru handed him something that looks like a ripped piece of fabric.

"This is... Rikuo's? Where did you find this?" "At an alleyway in the first district, it was infused with fear so we decided to confirm it by bringing it to you, Third Heir."

"First district huh? " Rikun mutters quitely as he stood up. Just then an errand rat pass by the front yard.

"Oi, you there." the rat stopped immediately and it approaches Rikun.

"Ah! Rikun-sama! Just in time! I have come to report that i saw the young master, kidnapped and tied up by bad people back at first district! "

"Is that so?" "Yes—" "Sanba Garasu, call Ao,Kuro, and the others for me, we're going out." He said coolly.

"You mustn't Rikun-sama! It was not only the young master that was also kidnapped, there was also Keikan Yura-sama and Ienaga—" Rikun then unsheathed his sword.

"T-thrid heir..?" the rat then suddenly trembled in fear as it looks at Rikun's hand, the blade now pointing at its throat, one inch closer and its head will roll to the ground.

"We have time until dawn, we'll go rat hunting tonight. You might wanna spill it all out, rat, or do you prefer a swift death?" Rikun said calmly, yet he didn't even bother to conceal his wrath towards the rat.

* * *

Rikuo, now tied up and is sitting on a chair in front of the big cage where Kyuuso had held Yura and Kana inside of it, she looks at her surrounding. Just then Yura stirs awake and immediately stood up.

"Oh you're awake Keikain-san."

"Nu-Nura-san!? What did they do to you?!"

"Did you have a nice sleep, onmyouji girl? Say, how does it feel knowing that you will be executed under these neon lights? " Kyuuso said as he glance form his chair to meet Yura directly eye-to-eye.

"Executed?! " "Yes, that's right, if the Third Heir breaks his promise that is."

"Third heir—? What do you mean by that! Stop messing around with us Kyuuso!"

"Without your shikigami, you're just a girl!" Kyuuso's underlings said as they laughs loudly.

"Y-Yura-chan! Rikuo-san are you alright?!" Kana who had just woke up is immediately trembling yet again but it's evident that she tried to suppress her fear in order to take control of the situation.

"I'm fine Kana-chan, try worrying about yourself and Keikain-san,because compared to both of you, i am perfectly fine." Rikuo said as she smiles gently at both girls that are trapped in the cage.

"That's sweet and all but it's almost time, well i couldn't care less if he comes or not actually.." Kyuuso said as he glance at his hand watch.

"Did you know that human's blood is tastier before dawn?" Kyuuso said as he licks his lips.  
Some of his underlings approached the cage while Kyuuso himself stood up and approaches Rikuo, licking his lips.

"No stay away—!" Kana said as both girls drags themselves backwards.

"hey this one's my type" One of the boys said.

_'If only, if only i had my shikigami, i could defeat them! '_

"I want to see the look on Third's face when he sees you dead." Kyuuso said as he grabs Rikuo's chin.

"Nura-san!" Yura screamed as she looks at Kyuuso who is now holding Rikuo's chin and is leaning in to her.

_'someone... Someone please help us!_ Yura screamed inside her head.

"AAGHHHH—!" Kyuuso screamed in pain as Rikuo kicked his crotch.  
_**  
**__**BAAAAAAAAAAMMMM**_

The doors flew open as hundreds of yokais barges into the room, in the middle of it all , stood Rikun surrounded by his aides.

Rikun then immediately bolts to his sister's side. "Are you hurt? Did they do something to you?"

"No I'm fine, but you should probably worry about Kyuuso, i kicked him quite hard." Rikuo said as she hangs her head low, avoiding Kana and Yura's eyes. Rikun can't help but chuckle at his sister's antics.

"Oh and don't untie me yet, let Kana-chan and Keikain-san escape first then untie me."  
Rikun only nodded, understanding his sister's intention. His sister had some unfinished business with Kyuuso it seems.

"I'm glad you're uninjured." Rikuo widens her eyes and looks at her brother, giving him a soft smile.

Rikun really can't stand seeing his sister hurt or injured even if its just a scratch, the same goes towards his other family members and yokais who had been there with him since childhood. But the one that affects him the most, is his sister.

Kubinashi and Aotabo immediately bend the cage and helped the girls escape.

"Let's go Ienaga-san!" "But Rikuo-san is still—!" "Don't worry, she will be fine." Kurotabo said, along with Kubinashi agreeing the statement.

"Hurry along you two!" Aotabo screamed.

_'To be saved by yokai.. As an onmyouji its an insult! But i will get them next time!' _Yura mused while gritting her teeth as both she and Kana flees.

"Y-you're—!" Kyuuso stuttered as he looks at Rikun,who is leading the Night Parade

"What, you're looking for me right?" Rikun replied nonchalantly, seemingly not interested in wasting time to explain himself.

"How did you—" Rikun then throws the errand rat, now dead and he shows Rikuo's ripped skirt to Kyuuso.  
Angered, Kyuuso growled as he launches himself towards Rikuo, only to be blocked by Kurotabo and Aotabo.

All of Kyuuso's underlings charges to attack the Night Parade.

"Hoo you got guts, heading head first into our young master's face." Aotabo said as his fist took hold of the offending rat yokai's face, ready to smash it into a pulp if given the command.

"Say Ao, should we hold a competition on who kills the most rats?" Kurotabou said,while smirking as he glances at Aotabou, his weapons sprouts from his back, all of them are mere inches away in stabbing Kyuuso.

"hahaha! Have you ever beaten me Kuro? " "hah? What did you say Ao? " Kuro said glaring at Aotabo as he mutters a 'die' while his weapons stabs Kyuuso's underlings instead. Aotabo then threw Kyuuso aside as he too dashes in action.

_**"Anki Kuroenbu!"**_

"T-that's cheating!" a rat yokai said on his dying breath. "That's the greatest compliment of all for this assassination and destruction monk." Kurotabo said, smiling proudly.

"HAHAHA while you were bragging i was already killing quite a few!" "W-WHAT!" Kurotabo gasped.

"You're using cheap ropes against me Kyuuso?" Rikuo said as Rikun unties his sister's ropes. Her bangs, hiding her eyes. She grabs a metal pole, long enough to be considered a spear.

"You make me laugh" fear then slowly appears out of Rikuo's body.

_**"You do make me laugh, Kyuuso. "**_

Rikuo said smirking, as her fear sprouts out from her body, it envelopes the metal lance making its top edge sharp, forming a sharp edge and she throws it towards Kyuuso stabbing through Kyuuso's flesh as it drags Kyuuso far back into the building and gripping Kyuuso in its sharp fear enveloped edge, as it plunges itself onto the walls, still impaling Kyuuso.

**"GUH—!" ** "don't even try it, the more you struggle the more blood you lose" Rikuo screamed loudly from her spot.

"Rikuo-sama watch out—!" Kubinashi screamed.

Rikuo widens her eyes as she looks back, seeing Rikun stabbing a rat yokai who had tried to attack her from behind with Nenekirimaru gripped tight in his hand.

"Rikun, you ready?" "Always been." Rikun snickered as he slashes Nenekirimaru into the rat yokais, then both sibling dashes towards the opposite direction, Rikun slashing, stabbing and killing every enemy he encounters while Rikuo maneuvers, dodges, jumps and leaps at the enemies she encountered, leaving the others to take care of those nuisances.

Tsurara, Kubinashi, Kejoro and the others are also fighting with the remaining underlings of Kyuuso.

Ice, hairs, weapons, strings, all of them, rages within the battle as metallic scent and falling corpses filled every corner of the room as the attacking and defending continues.

Once Rikuo reaches Kyuuso who is still impaled by her spear in the stomach, Rikuo pulls the spear out of him only to stab him again this time in the neck. "Stay still!" She said Kyuuso's blood splatters everywhere.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH—!" Kyuuso screams as Rikuo's spear impaled him again, his mouth spraying out blood endlessly.

**"I SHOULD'VE KILLED YOU—" **_"then why didn't you? " _Rikuo said coldly and she digs the spear deeper into Kyuuso's neck,keeping him in his place. Then she pulls the steel piece of out the neck of that damned rat, taking hold of his neck and she slams him to the ground whilst choking him slightly.

A deafening scream is heard once again along with a few bone cracks, as the rat creature groans in pain, writhing pathetically as she pulls the steel away, leaving a gaping hole on his neck and stomach.

**"I'LL KILL YOU I'LL KILL YOU—"** Kyuuso keeps chanting that sentence as he began to transform into his huge rat form.

**"W-WHY,HOW CAN YOU INJURE ME, **_**ME—!" **_**"because you left your guard down"** Rikuo said calmly as she dashes back towards Rikun and the others.

"Rikun-sama is that—?" Tsurara asked as she and the others looks at Rikuo who is making her way out of the endless corpses.

"Yeah, it's one of Rikuo's fear's ability, she wraps her fear around that metal pole and made it a spear."

Tsurara, Kejoro, Aotabo, Kurotabo, Kubinashi and the others watch in awe at the fear equipped pole that Rikuo wield and at her fighting instincts.

"Rikun, i'll let you do the final act." Rikuo said as she arrived beside Rikun and the others, she gasps loudly seemingly out of breath.

Rikuo then kneels down, aided by both Tsurara and Kejoro keeping her steady, while Kurutabou, Aotabo and Kubinashi readies their weapons in case of another wave of attack.

"I'll finish this quickly and get us home." Rikun said softly as he looks at his sister's exhausted form.

Rikun then took out a red cup, filled with sake as he murmurs softly.

_**"Ougi Meikyo Shisui, Sakura."**_

Blue fires then sprouts out of the sake cup and starts burning Kyuuso.

"WW-WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!?" "Until the ripples die down, the fire will keep burning everything. By dawn, you'll be nothing but dust." Rikun said as he turns away from the still burning rat.

"Come on you guys, let's go home." Rikun said as he slings his sister's arm over his shoulder. The yokais cheered at both siblings as the morning mist covers their presence, making their way back home.

"Oh and i'm keeping this pole" Rikuo said proudly as Rikun grins in acknowledgement.

* * *

_A/N:There will be some places that will be based on the anime but I think most of the story at least 85% of it will be based on the manga. And for why I use "Young Master" for Rikuo is because using mistress or young lady sounds weird and Mistress refers to Hagoromo Gitsune._


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5

_A/N: Updates from here on will be a bit slower/later cuz of work (cuz i'm home-based, I work from home) but I WILL STILL UPDATE even if it's a bit late like maybe pass a week or so. And stay safe y'all, keep the social distancing going and take care of your health. COVID-19 may not be as deadly as SARS but it's still a pandemic for a reason. Oh and after this chapter we will be entering **'The Gyuuki Arc' **;)_

* * *

"Really? " Rikuo said as she looks at her brother.

"I was the one who was exhausted, yet you're the one who caught fever?" Rikuo said smirking as she changes the wet towel on her brother's forehead. "Talk about irony" Rikuo said then she laughs quietly as Rikun grumbles in annoyance.

"How is he?" Rihan said as he entered the room. "Well, so far so good. His temperature went down but just a bit,38,9°C but he _MUST_ rest and not be a blockhead and try to escape bedrest." Rikuo said as she squeezes her brother's hand who winces in pain, just to make sure her brother gets her point loud and clear.

"He tried to escape?" Rihan said, his tone playful as he smirks at his son. "Yes, quite a few times actually." Rikuo replied.

"Yeah this dingass tried to be a tough guy, being all 'Zen is a weak yokai so i'll protect you'. Hah! protect me? My ass! You can't even take care of yourself!" Zen, who sat beside Rikuo and Kejoro said as a vein popped on his forehead.

"Okay i get it, can we stop with the dissing now?" Rikun said, extremely annoyed by how his body betrayed him by getting a fever. Kejoro then stepped in, trying to cool the situation down.

"Zen-sama, Rikuo-sama, Second Heir, Rikun-sama needs his rest i think it's probably best if he sleeps now. " Kejoro said.

"This blockhead? Sleep? 3 seconds later you'll be seeing him on the halls looking like some ghost—" "Okay that's enough Zen-san, come on, let's go out now, you too dad and stop giggling its unbecoming of you. "

Rihan then snorts as he stands up, holding his stomach in pain because he had enjoyed himself too much looking at his children's quarrel with the addition of Zen.

"Sorry, sorry, it's just so hilarious looking at Rikun being scolded by Rikuo, ahh i wish i could've record that. " Rihan said as he stood up properly.

"Well then Rikun, Rikuo, Second heir, i'll excuse myself. Oh and Second heir, meeting is at 4 o'clock. " Zen said as he walks away from the three of them along with Kejoro, exiting the room as Rihan nodded at Zen's reminder.

Rikuo then glances at the clock hanging on the wall.

_3:15PM_

"Dad we still got time to spare, mind helping me in the kitchen? I'm making porridge for him. " "Ohh~ you sure are smitten with your brother, Rikuo. "

"We're siblings, what's wrong with that? " Rikuo asked as she is genuinely confused as to why her father kept teasing her about them being siblings. Does he want them to be a couple in a romantic relationship or something? She honestly don't know.

Rihan grinned again as he walks towards the door.

"Okay, you have the ingredients ready?" "I think so, well then Rikun, i'll be back later, and you better sleep while i'm making the porridge. "

"Oyaji,don't be putting anything weird in that porridge you hear me?!" Rikun shouted from his futon.

"Show me some respect would ya? I'm your dad!" Rihan said while pouting.

"Come on now" Rikuo said as she grabs Rihan's arm and dragging him along with her to the kitchen.

The wooden doors then slides closed as Rikun sighs in his futon.  
_  
'Seriously, that old man.._ ' he murmurs as he closes his eyes, slowly drifting away.

* * *

_(about half an hour later)_

"Rikun, i'm coming in." Rikun opens his eyes,his sister comes in with a tray with a bowl of porridge and a glass of water.  
She sits down beside Rikun's futon as she puts the tray right beside her.

"Did you just woke up? Sorry if you're still sleepy but you need to eat, otherwise you won't be able to heal properly."

Rikun wonders what did he ever do to deserve such a caring older sister. Rikun then tries to sit on the futon with Rikuo's help, after getting on a sitting position, she hands him the bowl of porridge into her brother's arms.

"Try finishing at least half of this bowl and drink some water, can't have you dehydrated then you can go back to sleep, or do you want to change your clothes after you eat? I can bring you a pair of new clothing if you want to."

"..I want to change my clothes, this one is covered in sweat."

"Okay, i'll be right back." Just after Rikuo left to get her brother new clothing Rikun began to eat the porridge.

If he's being honest, he doesn't have any appetite but since his sister (and dad, though he won't say this out loud) had made it for him, he tries his best to swallow the porridge.

Without noticing, he's already eating half of the porridge in the bowl, when he realized this, his sister enters the room again, in her hands a pair of new pair of clothes. She looks at the bowl in his brother's hands, and smiles proudly.

"You can stop eating it if you feel like you can't digest it anymore."  
Rikun, who dozed off while eating, looked at the bowl and realizing it, he put it down and drinks the water.

"Here you go, you can change on your own right? If you need anything i will be in my room okay, i need to wash these off first. I gotta go, i have quite a few home works waiting for me." Rikuo said as she stands up and took the bowl, glass and the tray with her and sliding the doors closed.

After about 15 minutes, he changes his clothes then he stood up slowly and he walks towards his sister's bedroom, albeit a bit wobbly.

"Sis? I'm coming in."

His sister who is laying down on her futon with her books open and a pen on her right hand stares at him.

"What are you doing out of your bed? You need to rest you know! Wait here." Rikuo then hurriedly steps out of her bedroom, Rikun on the other hand, sits on her futon, waiting for his sibling to return. Rikuo came back,holding a thermometer and a wool jacket in her hands.

"Here, wear these and open your mouth." He obeyed his sister's words as the thermometer enters his mouth, staying still in there for a few second before his sister took it out.

"37,9°C... Well at least its gone down a bit, half an hour ago when i took your temperature its was 38,9°...in order to be fully healed your body needs to reach 36,1°C. Seriously, don't scare me like this you idiot."

Rikun feels albeit a bit guilty for making his sister worry when she tries her best to take care of him. But the thing is, he can't sleep, he didn't know why.

"I can't sleep..." "I don't mind sleeping with you but in order to do that, i'll need to bring your futon over here cuz i don't want to get sick." "...okay." A few seconds later, his futon is there, right beside his sister's. He almost immediately lay down on it, while still wearing the jacket.

"Now go to sleep, i know it's still three fifty five but your body needs rest, and as for me, i need to finish these. " Rikun nodded slowly, as his eyelids closed itself. Rikuo smiled at her brother as she watch him fall asleep.

"Honestly, what will you do without me.. "

* * *

_4:00PM_

Silence and tension filled the room as various head of clans gaze at both commanders of the Nura clan.

"Kyuuso wanted the third to 'send out a decree', there's no reason for those clan which has already been expelled to say that, most likely Kyuuso was working from somebody else's orders.."

" So even though Rikun defeated him, there will always be those who won't just say "good" to that.." Nurarihyon said, face grouchy.

"There are those amongst us too.." Rihan said as he glances at Hitotsume.

"That should come as no surprise. No matter how many times he defeats the enemy, as long as he doesn't take the responsibility to become the third heir and take it seriously those people will always complain.."

"Oi Daruma, whose side are you on?" Nurarihyon said, his voice laced with annoyance.

"I'm saying this for the sake of the clan!" Daruma responded while Rihan just clicks his tongue in annoyance.

"Right now there are guys like Kyuuso running wild in the main house territory! We have to sort out the clan right away!" "Why you!"

Rihan sighs "It's not so peaceful around here.."

"Well, with this many problems, he won't take the position as the third heir anytime soon.. " some of the clan head whispers to each other. Zen who heard this only rolled his eyes.

"What do you think, Gyuuki?" Nurarihyon asked as he looked at Gyuuki.

"...the one who killed Gagoze, who tried to cause an uprising, who killed Hebitayuu and the one who annihilated Kyuuso is none other than the third heir.." All the clan heads turned their gaze towards Gyuuki.

"..There's no doubt about his ability.." Gyuuki said, finishing his sentences while Nurarihyon only hummed.

"...but still remains the fact that he has not yet shown interest in taking up the third heir position seriously ,and if this continues, the complaints will only increase.." Gyuuki continues.

"Sounds like you're not satisfied with the third heir." Hitotsume said while smirking.

"..no,I'm still in the process of examining the situation, let's take our time, thinking about this." Gyuuki finishes as he lowers his head.

"That again.." "Gyuuki you're smart but you think so long and hard about things that you take forever to make a decision!"

_'Look at him, trying to be a goody two shoes.'_ Hitotsume and some other head clan mused as they glared at Gyuuki.

_'sheesh, these old geezers complains too much, don't they know how stressful it is being a leader?_' Rihan mused as he looks at the clan heads with a hint of disgust in his face.

"At any rate, the one who used Kyuuso must pay for what they had done," Nurarihyon whispered to Daruma.

"Yes, our authority cannot be questioned." Daruma whispered back.

" Karasu tengu," "Sir. " the bird yokai responded. "Find out if there was anyone connected to Kyuuso." Nurarihyon said, voice stern.

"And if there's a traitor..?" "In this current situation, we can only count on those within the main house." Rihan said as he glances at his father.

"We're counting on you, Karasu Tengu!" Nurarihyon said as Karasu Tengu nodded his head.

"Understood, then i shall send out my sons, the Sanba Garasu." Karasu Tengu said to Nurarihyon while Rihan closed the meeting.

* * *

A knock was heard at Rikuo's door, she sighs as she stands up and slides it open."What is it now Ri—"

"Hey there! " "K-Kana-chan?!" Rikuo replied in shock as Kana entered her room. "It's not just Ienaga-kun!"  
Another voice cuts in.

"W-what?! You're all here?!" Rikuo took a step back to let her friends enter her room though albeit a bit hesitantly due to them coming there without notifying her first hand was kind of rude.

"Okay, i'll leave you kids alone!" Kejoro said as she sweatdrops and immediately ran away.

"Thank you Nura-san's big sister!" Kiyotsugu shouted cheerfully. "W-what are you guys doing here?" Rikuo asked nervously.

"We just wanted to visit!" Kiyotsugu answered cheerfully as he began to open his bag,seemingly looking for something.

"Unfortunately, Yura-kun have to go buy some new school uniform." He continued.

_'That's one less thing to worry about.. Good thing that Rikun went back into his own room just a few moments ago.._'

Rikuo thought as she smiles and sweatdrops at her friends. Kiyotsugu then slams his feet onto the tatami as he stood up causing the others to jolt up in surprise.

"Alright! Listen up! I'm going to announce the plan for the golden week!" Kiyotsugu shouted loudly,voice booming in her room. "Golden week? The one that starts this weekend?" Shiima asked as he tilted his head,waiting for confirmation.

"That's right! You guys aren't doing anything right?! Unlike me who is very active!" Kiyotsugu then chuckles as he pulls a brochure out of his bag, showing it to everyone in the room.

"We're going to meet a professor of yokai whom i've contacted previously!"

"Eh?!" "What do you mean by that?! We're gonna be staying together?!" Torii and Maki said at the same time.

_'My bad feeling was spot on!' _Shima thought as he sweats nervously.

Rikuo widens her eyes in both surprise and confusion.

"The location is **Mount Nejireme!** Where i also have a holiday house! In this area, where even now, great numbers of yokai legends remains... We're going for yokai training!" Kiyotsugu said excitedly.

* * *

_A/N: Gyuuki arc here we go. Future updates will be a bit late/delayed because __of work (cuz i'm home-based, I work from home)__but I will still keep this fic going :) So please review and stay safe, avoid crowded places and wash your hands diligently. _


	6. Chapter 6

chapter 6

* * *

_(Inside a bullet train)_

"Mount Nejireme? I've never heard of it, sorry.. " Yura said as she munches on an energy bar. "Well i wouldn't expect Yura-kun to know about it, only a yokai maniac like yokai-sensei would know about it! Today we're going to hear about this incredible legend! That's why we have to brush up on our "yokai lore"! This is one of the yokai training method that i came up.. ISN'T THIS YOKAI POKER fun?! "

"Ehhhhh again? " Torii said, showing disinterest of the said game. "You call it yokai trivia but isn't this just an Indian poker? " Maki continued,uninterested at the game due to it being played over and over for the last one hour.

"Don't talk rubbish! Although these cards looks like poker cards, they're illustrated with a 'drawing' and 'yokai power'! I had to figure them out myself! Before we go in, we must familiarize ourselves with nature and yokai! Right, Shiima-kun?! " "y-yeah.. " Shima answered hesitantly.

(20 minutes later)

"ahaha... I won, again..?" Rikuo said nervously as she shows the card that she was holding.

"Nura-san, you have some kind of yokai luck aren't you? This is your 20th victory, which i think isn't normal.." Shiima said as he eyes Rikuo suspiciously. "W-what?! What do you mean, it's all just by chance! I'm normal!" Rikuo said as she shakes her hands in denial. "ah—i'll go buy something, what would you like?" Rikuo asks.

"Eh, but isn't the guy with the worst record is suppose to be the one who buys the stuff?" Maki said. "It's fine, really." Rikuo said as she smiles.

"Heee—Nura is such a nice person, then cold orange juice please." Maki said smiling as she fix her sitting position. Tsurara smiles proudly in the background, eyes glittering with what seems to be a sense of proud.

_'Why is she like this again?_' Kana wonders as she glances at Tsurara.

"Rikuo-san fighting!" Tsurara said to Rikuo who is bringing the beverages.

_'I MEAN... WHO ARE YOU?!'_ Kana shouted inside her mind as veins popped on her forehead.

* * *

**"WHAT THE HECK?! IT'S ALL MOUNTAINS AND MORE MOUNTAINS!" **Maki shouted,frustrated with the seemingly endless road filled with mountain peaks.

"Of course! This is training after all!"Kiyotsugu replied as he keeps on walking.

"My legs hurts.. " "huuuhh, are we really meeting in a place like this?" Maki asks, while trying to regain her breath. "Doesn't look like there's anyone around though" Shiima said while looking at their surroundings.

"Precisely, because nobody is here that the yokais will should up right?" Shiima asks nervously. "Probably that is.. " Kiyotsugu said, voice quiet. "You just said probably!" Maki points out angrily,feeling betrayed by her friend's hesitant reply.

"What's that?" Yura said as she points toward a small shrine. "It's a shrine, it enshrines a jizou, a guardian deity if children." Rikuo said as she looks towards the direction that Yura points before explaining the small shrine in the distance.

"Where?" Kiyotsugu asked,looking for the shrine. "The mist is quite thick, i can't really read what's written on it. " Rikuo said.

"Wait here, i'll go take a look" Yura said as she walks towards the shrine.

"It said, 'Umewakamaru'!" Rikuo shouted. "Ah you're right." Yura said as she looks at the writing on the stone. "Then this must be it, Umewakamaru's shrine! Well done Yura-kun! Just as i expected!" Kiyotsugu shouts as he and the others walks towards the stone and the small shrine.

"ah.. " Yura said as she stops abruptly.

"You've found it sooner than i expected, no wonder you're the Kiyo Cross Supernatural Squad."  
Rikuo then looks warily at the newcomer, which happens to be an old man maybe around 30-40-ish, wearing glasses and didn't seems like he can smile.

"Who's that guy?" Shima asked, as Kiyotsugu answered excitedly. "AAH! it's you! The author and yokai researcher, Adashibara-sensei!" "Yup. "

**_"—Huh?"_** Maki and Torii said at the same time.

"It's an honor to meet you! " "Yup, yup! " Kiyotsugu said as he shakes the said author's hand vigorously. "aah I'm so happy.. And young ones too, how nice to have young girls who likes yokai"

"—ah no, no, we don't like yokai!" Maki shakes her head in denial.

"ahem.. The main character of this story is called Umewakamaru,this mountain's yokai legend. He got lost in these mountains about a thousand years ago, he was on his way, travelling to the east, in search of his long lost mother, when he was attacked by the yokais in this mountain, he lost his life in front of a cedar tree on this land, but his regret at not being able to save his mother was affected by this mountain's spirituality, his sorrowful existence and form, changed, Umewakamaru became an oni demon, he would attack anybody who got lost in these mountains. In order to appease him, many memorials were out on this mountains, Umewakamaru shrine is one of them." The man explained.

"well, isn't great? He became a yokai you know? " The man said while grinning.

"it sounds right... Kinda yokai legend-ish right?" Yura said. "I didn't expect such an old common story, though." Maki replied.

"Well I think it's because the yokai sensei and this yokai training isn't so scary." Tori said while smiling. "Eh? you don't believe me? Then let me show you something else." the man said as he walks away, letting the others to follow him.

"Rikuo-sama,at first i was a bit hesitant about this travel thing but now it isn't so bad right? Do you know any yokai named Umewakamaru?" Tsurara said giddily. Rikuo then stops abruptly causing Tsurara to accidentally bump into her.

"Tsurara, i think this mountain is quite dangerous. " Rikuo said, her tone serious as she looks at her surroundings.

"Eh? Rikuo-sama?" Without exchanging anymore words between themselves, they continue to walk down the narrow path.

"Waahh, this mist is so thick even though it was sunny earlier.. " Kiyotsugu said,his eyebrows furrowed. "Hm? What's this? " Maki asked as she touched the surface of the damaged wood.

"That's a claw mark. " The man answered.

_**"A CLAW?!"** _Maki screams. "This is the mountain where the yokai live, if you're scared of something, like a broken claw, you're gonna be in trouble. " The man said, his voice sounding ominous.

"NO WAY! " "FOR REAL?! " "Y-yokai live... On this mountain?! " Maki,Torii and Shiima screams loudly,expressing their fear openly without leaving anything behind.

" Lost in these mountains.. " Yura murmurs. "The travelers attacked by the yokai—it's name is... _Gyuuki_. " The man finishes.

* * *

(Summit of Mount Nejireme, Gyuuki Clan's mansion)

"Welcome home Gyuuki-sama " Gozumaru bowed as Gyuuki entered the house.

"Any change, Gozumaru? " Gozumaru smirked as he replied.  
"The prey have entered the mountain." He replied coldly,waiting for the time for his turn to be on the spotlight as Gyuuki sat down, expression serious as the thunders blares.


	7. Chapter 7

chapter 7

_A/n: double update here we go. Enjoy and please review and stay safe! Chapter 8 and so on will be a bit delayed so I apologize in advance to that. I'm currently not working but i got other things here and there so. yeah._

* * *

Three silhouettes appeared in front of Karasu tengu's room, their shadows looming over the thin fabric sheet that covered his room.

"I dare you to say that again, my stupid sons! If it really is Gyuuki—"

"I'm sticking to my guns, we have eye witness information. I am not saying that without reason, the crows of Ukiyoe district saw it." Kuromaru said, nonchalantly.

Karasu Tengu hums, then his phone vibrates. Karasu Tengu took the phone in his hand as he pressed a button to answer the call.

"Hello? Aotabo? I see you're going after Young Master—" Just a full second filled with silence before Karasu Tengu's voice booms in shock, surprising the three crows outside.

_**"—WHAT?! What did you say?! You're heading to Mount Nejireme?! Right now?!"**_ Karasu Tengu shouts, not realizing another person inside the next room who had been hearing his conversation, walks away quickly.

* * *

Tsurara sighs as she closes her phone. "Not good, i can't get through.. What should i do?"

_'Gyuuki clan... Even within the Nura clan, they're quite a powerful faction.. Aotabo didn't manage to come along... Maybe he was told something by mistake? If that's the case then—' _Tsurara muses as she looks at Rikuo. Tsurara then grips her hand tightly.

_'If anything does happen, i will protect the Young Master myself—!'_

"GAAAHHH—no moreeee! I wanna go home, no more mountains!" Both Maki and Torii wails as they both slouched themselves unto the ground.

"Look at that, that's a claw!" Maki said as she pointed at the trees with claws scratch on it.

"We're gonna die—! The yokais are coming!" Torii said loudly. "Torii-san and Maki-san are right! We should all turn back right now!"

"Ok Nura! You lead the way!" Maki said as she quickly grabs Rikuo's hand.

"Hold it right there! Now that it's dark, its even more dangerous going down the mountains! Besides, there's no more buses going back!" Kiyotsugu said louldy. Maki and Torii looks back at his direction, they despaired together.

"Why the long face?! My villa is right here! This is the front line of the yokai research on this mountain! Of course the security is top notch too!" Kiyotsugu said as he pointed towards the large villa.

"Security? Against yokai? Does it work?" Rikuo said, face skeptical. "Yeah, i agree with Nura!" Maki shouted.  
"You guys worry too much!" Kiyotsugu said. "well although i said it, those claw marks could be man made. The Gyuuki is just a legend." The man added. Rikuo frowns at both man.

"its all right! There's hot springs and food waiting for you guys! Besides,we have Yura-kun! Our young omnyouji, Keikain Yura-kun! Right Yura-kun? Everything is okay right?!"

Yura, who had been staring at her pouch didn't reply.

_'I don't have any receipts.. Looks like i'll be using those expired coupons.. '_ Yura said in an inner monologue as she holds her soulless expression on her face.

"Ah sensei, you should come inside too!" "ah no, no i have to go down now, wouldn't want to get in the way. "

"i see.. I was hoping to hear more stories from you." "oh no, my job here is done. "

"that's right, its dangerous at night, you mustn't wander around." The person, who controlled the man said smirks wickedly, up from above the tree as he cut the strings loose.

"eh? What am i doing here?" The man then looks up to the sky. The full moon shines brightly in the sky as grey and dark clouds slowly but surely make their way to block the moon's gentle light.

"ah.. It's new moon, gonna be a stormy night i guess." The man said quietly as he walks away.

"This is an appropriate night to hunt down the general's head." A figure said as the jump from tree to tree.  
"oh Gozumaru. " Mezumaru turned back to his companion,landing on a tree branch near him.

"Hey, Mezumaru,you've done well. " "It's been though.. so,what's next? " "our young lady here, has been surrounded by her 'aides' though i don't know which one so—" A smirk appears on Gozumaru's face as both of them looked downwards.

"—We'll split em up and get rid of them one by one!" Gozumaru said as both yokai looked down towards their primary target,eyes blazing with determination.

* * *

"Now that the others are in the hot spring, this is our chance! We can go on with our nighttime yokai search now!" Kiyotsugu said as he smiles wickedly.

"Ri-right now?!" "Are you an idiot, Shiima-kun?! Have you forgetton our objective!?" Kiyotsugu then form a fist with his hand. "our objective is—**to be caught by yokais**!" _**"HAAAHH?!"  
**_  
"you heard what sensei said earlier right?! We mustn't wander outside.. At night! We'll definitely get to meet him here! The master of yokai! There's still so many yokai spots here!" "H—hold on! I don't think its a good idea to get out right now! Aren't you taking yokais too lightly? There are some out there who will really kill people!" Rikuo said as she catches up on the duo.

"R-Rikuo?! " Shiima turned his head towards Rikuo. "and 'what' do you know about them, Nura-san? There's no use trying to stop us! Because unlike you, we are active when it comes to yokai!" Kiyotsugu said as he shakes Rikuo.

Rikuo silently clicks her tongue at her friend's stubborn attitude. "If you insist on going... Then i'll go with you. It's way too dangerous for the two of you! " Rikuo said as she fixes her glasses and walks ahead of the pair.

"Why's that—" Kiyotsugu complained. "wait for me! If that's the case,then i'm coming with you! " Tsurara said as she stood up in front of the entrance,her arms folded.

_'Tsurara?!' _Rikuo stares in confusion and a hint of annoyance in her gaze. _'I can't let young master go alone! ' _Tsurara said in her mind,answering Rikuo's glare.

* * *

"Aaahhh i'm so glad we came here, i have zero interest in yokais or whatever,but i love this villa! I'm following him for life!" Maki said as she goes into the hot spring. "You're so materialistic Maki" Torii said.

"But what are the benefits of this spring? " Maki asked sounding serious,all of a sudden. "I can't read through all the steam! " Torii shouted.

_'why did Rikuo-san was able to read through the mist i wonder? Her eyesight isn't very good right? Now that i think about it, Rikuo-san changed a lot when we were in our final years in elementary school, she started wearing glasses and was kind of gloomy back then, she wasn't like that before our final years.. Now she's doing errand for everybody.. It's a bit strange.. '_ Kana mused as she stares at Maki and the other,keeping her body covered with her towel.

"By the way where is Tsurara-chan and Nura? " Maki asked "Yeah.. " Yura continued.

"Wait... " _'Don't tell me both of them slipped away?! That girl—' _"I-I'm done! " Kana said as she stood up.

"That's fast! We should take our time with this kind of thing" Maki commented.  
Oblivious to their surrounding, numerous yokais gathered, waiting in anticipation to devour their human preys, Mezumaru leading them.

"They've split up now, okay guys, let's get rid off them. " Mezumaru said wickedly.

* * *

Yura stood up from the hot spring, readjusting her towel to cover her body.

"What's wrong Yura-chan?" Makii asked. "I think we're being watched.." "What?! Are you serious?! Those guys! Hey you peeping toms! You better come out now or—"

A growl was heard then numerous yokais swarmed into the hot spring.

_**"Yo—kai!? AAAAAH!"**_ Maki screamed as the yokais approach the springs in a fast rate. Mezumaru laughs as he looked at the girls,glaring at them like how a predator does before he utters another word.

_"Devour them." **"ROKUSON! "**_ A deer shikigami appeared out of the smoke as it starts chewing and attacking the assaulting yokais.

"W-what is this thing?! A shikigami?!" Mezumaru said as he starts to panic upon seeing the shikigami.

"W-what's that?! " "Yura-chan!?" "Trying to attack an onmyouji while she's bathing, you've got guts!" Yura said while clenching her ofudas.

* * *

"Alright lets go lets go!" "I bet everyone is having dinner right now.." "Shiima-kun! You lack training!" Kiyotsugu and Shiima chatted while they walk even further into the dark forest, oblivious to their surroundings.

Just a few meters behind them,standing on top of a tree branch,Gozu crouches down, hiding himself between the tree leaves Gozu then laid his eyes on Rikuo, who seems to be looking around their surrounding warily.

"Heehh, so that's Nurarihyon's grandchild huh, in that case, its best to guess that the aide is here too.. "

_—Gozumaru, Mezumaru,come here.  
—Let Nura Rikuo enter this mountain._

_—Gyuuki-sama?!  
—No way..! That's dangerous!_

_—I have an idea. A conclusion...I reached after... Long consideration.. ._

"Luring Nura Rikuo after the Kyuuso Incident...this is extremely dangerous.. " Gozumaru mused hesitantly before letting out a smirk plastered itself on his lips. "But since this is your idea.. I shall simply...Obey. " Gozu said quietly as he continues to observe from the security of the trees and his fear, concealing his presence.

"Look, there! This cliff is a yokai spot, 'the cave of the hidden cow'! Long ago, a priest who was chased by a yokai hid in there for a hundred days...Shiima-kun,get down there!" "_**H-HAH—?!**_ That's impossible!"

A rustling then comes from the nearby bushes making Tsurara jerks in surprise. "Rikuo-sama watch out!" Tsurara screams as she pushes Rikuo away—

"Tsurara what the—" "Phew,luckily it was only a raccoon.. " —only for Rikuo to fall downwards to the cave below as both Shiima and Kiyotsugu watches in horror on what just happened.

Well, in the end the four of them ended up going down there.

"There's another spot up ahead! Nura-san you better watch your step because you're slow." Kiyotsugu said as he walks faster to examine the spot.

"WAAAHH—IT'S A TRAP IT'S A TRAP! ah—" "It's just a spider web Tsurara.." Rikuo said while she sweatdrops pulling the spider web out of Tsurara's head.

"Look at this! A gap in the tree! Big enough for a person to fit through it! It's the yokai spot 'one-eyed cedar'!" "Looks quite dangerous, okay i'll go first. " Rikuo said as she steps forward, leaning into the hole.

"W-Wah—! You musn't Rikuo-sama! I'll go on ahead!" "...Tsurara? "

Right after she tries to pass through it, Tsurara got stuck in the tree instead due to her backpack. She eventually got through the hole with a bit of help from Rikuo and Kiyotsugu.

"Seriously... Why have you been acting like this?" "Protecting master is my duty! " Tsurara replies cheerfully. Rikuo smiles at Tsurara as she explains the situation.

"Look, i'm glad you feel that way,but it's fine really! I'll be fine!" "Doesn't look like it though" Tsurara said as she frowns. "Rikuo-sama,right now i am the only aide at your side! Ao isn't here either—"

"Instead of protecting me, we should think about protecting these two.. This is Gyuuki's territory right? Even when he's in our clan if something happens, it's over for us." "That's true.. But.." Tsurara said as she looks like she's about to lose the argument.

"There's a lot of yokai spot here yet we haven't meet a single yokai!" Kiyotsugu screamed loudly, sounding desperate. Both of them suddenly froze, as if possessed by something.

"Oh well.. This way is.. " Shiima said his eyes were dazed as he drifted the other way. "Oh my, its a fork in the road... Shiima-kun do you think.. We should go meet them? Yokais.. I mean…" Kiyotsugu continued,as he too is in the same state as Shiima.

"Is that so..? I think we should go left.. " "I was thinking.. right... Okay, let's take different paths then.." "that's Kiyotsugu-kun for you.. What a good idea.. "

"Wait, both of you—hey—what should i do? They both split up...This is weird... Tsurara, you go after Shiima-kun. " Rikuo said as she ran after Kiyotsugu.

"Eh—!? Please wait a moment! Master! " Tsurara shouted as she glances at the other way where Rikuo ran off to _'I can't do this! I'm her aide yet—! But whatever master commands.. Is an order—'  
_  
**"AGH—! whatever**! Wait for me Shiima-kun! " "So you're the aide?" A sword come down to stab Tsurara as she reacted instinctively.

_'Ice!?_' Gozu looked at his blade in shock,it's edge covered in thick ice. "Are you one of Gyuuki-dono's servants? Stop this foolishness. Don't you know who i am?" Tsurara said as she changes into her yokai form.

"A Yuki-onna huh..." "Put away your sword. If you do that now, i will let you pass unharmed. I am pursuing someone under Rikuilo-sama's order, you will let me pass."

Gozumaru then begins to laugh. "What is so funny! You really do not know who you are up against? My master is—"

Gozumaru then appeared in front of the stunned Yuki Onna. His sword impaled Tsurara's foot and he twisted it's blade.

_**"stop your blabbering,woman." **_"Guh—!" " Don't act so high and mighty just because you're that brat's aide! You can't order me around just because you're from the main house! Don't look down on the Gyuuki clan got it?!" Gozumaru shouted, voice full of anger and fury.

"Don't tell me, you know she's the young master—but why!?" "It's the idea of the shrewd Gyuuki-sama!" Gozumaru shouted as he pulled his sword out of Tsurara's feet, holding it high in the air, it's tip ready to stab it's target.

" Noroi no Fubuki—!" Before Tsurara could defend herself from the incoming attack with her fear though, Gozu reacted instantly by kicking Tsurara in the stomach, sending her flying and slamming her back on one of the trees.

_'Master, master is in danger—' _Tsurara said in her mind as she feels her consciousness slipping away at a fast rate."I—but i have to protect her—!"

"Die. " Just about Gozu's sword was about to make contact into Tsurara's skin—

"w-what the—!?" A spear comes between Tsurara and Gozu.

"M-master! Please stay away from here! I must do this—" "Stay quiet Tsurara, you're badly injured." "B-but if i don't then who will protect Rikuo-sama—!" Gozu smirked wickedly as he dashes towards Rikuo.

"As if the claw of this Gozumaru would let you avoid—"

_**STABS—**_

"You talk too much. " In the blink of an eye, Rikuo's spear impaled Gozu's right side of his stomach. **"GUHAH—"** _'isn't she just a normal human!? '_

Gozu mused as he coughed up blood. Gozu then pulls the spear out of his stomach and throws it away, sending a 'thunk' as it stabs itself to the ground. Gozu then proceed to launch a kick towards Rikuo.

_'As if i will let her—what?! '_

Blocking his foot with both arms in front of her in a plus shape, she grabs Gozu's leg and threw him through the trees as Rikuo ran and pulls her spear from where it had landed.

**"YOU—!" **Gozu shouts loudly as a claw then appeared from Gozu's right hand, zooming through the distance to clench its prey, only to be blocked by Rikuo's spear which she pulled from the ground while Gozu fall to his knee, clenching his injured body.

"There is no way—we would lose—" Gozu grunted as he stood up and dashed towards Rikuo. **"—TO A MERE HUMAN! "**

Rikuo swiftly dodges all of Gozu's attack with her spear, she dashes back to avoid an incoming attack from Gozu and she jumps backwards to a tree—then she ricocheted from the trees, back towards Gozu—

_'SHIT! '__**TRAANGG! **_"HAH! you think you can beat me with that?! This is the end—"

Blood splatters out of Gozu's body as Rikuo's spear slashed his shoulders and stopped at his neck, just mere inches away from stabbing his neck, Rikuo then retracts her spear. It's tip, soaked with Gozumaru's blood.

He fell to the ground, blood staining the dirt below. "Why did I... Lose to... You're not even... A yokai... —!" Gozu grunted.

"You are strong, that is a fact, but you—" Rikuo points the tip of her spear towards Gozu. "—made a fatal mistake, by underestimating your opponent." Rikuo said calmly, her expression flat as blood drips from the tip of her spear. Rikuo then crouches in front of Gozu, to look at him in the eyes.

"—so, you're really... Nura Rikuo—?" Rikuo let out a small smile, that looks more like a smirk than a smile, then she tilts her head to the side slowly.

"...who knows." Rikuo replied so softly,that Gozu thinks it's quite eerie.

Rikuo then hurriedly stands up and dissipates her spear, the wind blows her hair and her bangs covered her eyes,she lost her glasses earlier, she had to find it later.

"Rikuo-sama.. " Tsurara said in awe as she gazes at her master's back.

* * *

Kana runs through the forest panting while holding her flashlight. _'Glasses?! Isn't this Rikuo-san's—'  
_

Kana's line of thought was suddenly cut off as she heard footsteps approaching, she quickly turned her head. Rikuo emerges from the darkness, carrying Tsurara with her.

"R-Rikuo-san?! W-what happened to you and Tsurara-chan?" "Please get her back to the villa, i need to look for Shiima-kun and Kiyotsugu-kun." Rikuo said as she passes Tsurara to Kana's arms.

"A-ah, okay... " Just then Rikuo walks back into the the woods. Kana snapped he eyes opens as she realized something.

_'Ah! I forgot to give her glasses!'_

* * *

_(The villa)_

"Aha! Finally i'll be able to get you now—" After many struggles and confrontation Mezumaru smirked, certain victory is in his hands.

_**SPLAAAASSSH!**_

The three crows attacks the yokais that swarm the hot spring as their scream rings loud into the night sky.

"The Young master isn't here... "

Mezu who fell into the water emerges as he bursts out in anger. "You bastards—! What do you think you're doing?! Who are you?!" "Boy, don't you know who you're addressing? We are from the Karasu Tengu clan, surely you've heard of us." Kuromaru said sternly.

"K-Karasu Tengu clan?! What are the main house's guards doing here?! Ah—!" Sasami looks at Mezu with disgust.

"How repulsive, a yokai that attacks the women's bath. " "W-wait what no! You misunderstood!" Mezu said while waving his hands, trying to clear the misunderstatement.

"Boy, i have something to ask you." Kuromaru said as he approaches Mezu.

* * *

_(Mount Nejireme Summit_)

Footsteps was echoing in the room as it grew louder and louder.

"Explain yourself to my sister, Gyuuki. " Rikun speaks as he steps into view.

"This better be worth my time,you cur. " Rikuo said menacingly.

Gyuuki snaps his eyes open, as he slowly turns back to face the siblings.

"...So you both came after all. It seems that the both of you inherited the blood." Gyuuki said coldly as he faces the siblings, who glared at him as the tension in the room thickens and thunders roars.

* * *

_A/N; I am so hype for this Arc and i hope you guys are too! Please review and stay safe!_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_A/N: for those who asked when did Rikun got on his way to mount Nejireme, at the beginning of chapter 7 i mentioned someone in the other room hearing Karasu Tengu's conversation, that was him, and on how he got there, well he sneaked out of the main house and rode off with the talking-yokai-cart that i forgot the name of and for Shima's name, I'm sorry for the double 'I', i will correct them from here on. And for Rikuo's yokai side, she doesn't have a yokai form in this AU, instead of having a yokai form, her yokai side **is** her enhanced battle reflex and instincts and her sharp tongue(talking to the point without prolonging), she would just have a sharp look(glare/glance) in her eyes when she's using her yokai blood_._ It's not like her yokai blood/side is a separate version of her, it's still her just a few minor(major?) changes in some aspect. And also she can control her fear deliberately with and without the help of her yokai blood. _

* * *

Thunder blares loudly outside Gyuuki's residence as Rikun, readies nenekirimaru, while Rikuo stood quietly beside a pillar, her head leaning into it, hands folded and expression is a mixture of annoyance, anger, and emptiness.

"Why did you try to kill my sister, Gyuuki?" Rikun asked as he points his blade towards Gyuuki.

"What's the reason behind this illogical move?" Rikuo asks, her hand holding her head as she frowns.

"You're so prudent, that you're known to move at a 'snail's pace'. Don't tell me, that moronic Kyuuso was working under you too?"

Gyuuki sit still, after a few minutes of silence he finally responds.

"Did you defeat Gozumaru? " Rikun raises his eyebrows at the question. "Was your 'aide' killed? Or was it your 'school friend' that triggers you to fight back, Rikuo-sama? When did it happen? What's the cause of it? I'd like to know, Young Master." Gyuuki asked while smirking and giving his sharpest glare towards Rikuo.

"Oi, i'm the one asking questions here." Rikun intervenes. "Rikun." Rikuo addresses her brother. Smiling softly as if saying 'let me handle this'.

"Say, why don't you explain? Gyuuki. " She responds, mirth in her voice.

Nenekirimaru and Gyuuki's sword clashes, Gyuuki's sword scratch a small part of Rikun's neck.

"You **will answer my question**, Rikuo. Answer each one clearly, if i'm not satisfied with even one of your answers, i will slice off your ear and lop off your arms." Gyuuki threatened as he draws his sword. Rikun widens his eyes at Gyuuki's exclamation while Rikuo just stares at Gyuuki flatly.

" I see, so you prefer bloodbath that badly huh." Rikuo sighs as her spear forms in her hand.

"When morning comes, both of you will weaken correct?" "We might." Rikun answers transparently while smirking and at this his sister's smirks along with him.

"Why don't _you_ tell _**us**_, Gyuuki? " Rikuo added.

" I will ask this again, when morning comes, will you, Rikun go back to being so carefree and refuse to take up the position as Third Heir? And you Rikuo, would you still attend your daily life as a human, even though you have yokai blood in you? "

"You sure know, a lot about this, don't you, Gyuuki? Do we really interest you that much? " Rikun asks, mirth evident in his voice.

Blood started seeping out of Rikun's neck.

**"ANSWER THE QUESTION YOU IMBECILE!" **_**"Who told you to speak you cur."**_ His sister spits, voice full of venom as she deflects Gyuuki's sword with her spear, then pointing it's tip towards Gyuuki's face, just a mere centimeter away from Gyuuki's eyes.

Mist surrounds them as three figures appears.

_'Gagoze? Hebitayuu?! Even Kyuuso?! '_ Rikun mused as his eyes widen at their sudden appearences.  
_  
"TEELL MEE RIKUUNNN, I WAS KILLED BY YOU WHEN YOU WERE A KID HOIW DOES THAT FEEL—"_

Gagoze screamed in agony as Rikuo's spear slice through his neck, twirling her spear in a circular motion, she swings it around swiftly, piercing Hebitayuu and Kyuuso as blood sprayed everywhere before fading away into mists.

"I asked you, who gave you permission to talk. You rabid dogs." Rikuo said calmly as the mists dissipates.

**"Ougi, Meikyo Shisui "**

Blue fire starts to bloom from the sake cup that Rikun hold directed towards Gyuuki who only managed dodged it in the nick of the time.

_'Ougi, Meikyoshishui... The technique used by Supreme Commander.. '_

"Are you testing us, Gyuuki? Then i will be the representative of both me and my sister. We both will answer your question. " Rikun said as he puts his sword over his shoulder while Rikuo glances at Gyuuki.

"Our 'will' never changed. Ever since we were born, it had never change. I will stand above you all and become the Third heir while my sister be my source of strength and advice." Rikun said while smirking, Rikuo just sighs while smiling at her brother. "Cheesy as ever." Rikuo commented.

* * *

"Hurry! Gozumaru was after the young master! We have to find young master first! That's our top priority!" Kuromaru said as he and Tosakamaru zooms into the night sky.

"The young master has to be here somewhere on this mountain!"

Mezumaru on the other hand, was being whipped by Sasami who kept begging for forgiveness as Yura and the others watch him being whipped.

* * *

The entrance to Gyuuki's mansion explodes as the three of them emerges from the smoke.

They continue their confrontation outside, half of Gyuuki's residence was destroyed and the fight continues in the woods. Three of them keep exchanging and deflecting their blows, triggering explosions, the ground and trees was being destroyed and flown off leaving tree stumps and slash marks and holes almost everywhere.

The siblings continues to clash against Gyuuki and Gyuuki kept changing between attacking Rikuo and going defensive against Rikun and vice versa as smokes repeatedly appears and disappears from the battlefield.

All three of them sustained major injuries and various wounds, either on the stomach, arms, legs, chest or even facial parts, bruises, scars, wounds even blemishes appears on their skins.

Rikuo hold on to her spear as her feet sinks into the ground,maintaning her fighting stance as Gyuuki charges himself towards her direction.

"It's useless. Don't you get it?" She mumbles as she swings her spear to the right sending Gyuuki flying and crashing into some trees, breaking and tearing them down upon impact.

"GUHH—!" Gyuuki coughed up blood as he heard his bones break because of the harsh impact.

"Sis, don't force yourself, I'll take care of him now. Try and take a breather first. " "No. We need to take care of this together. Come on now. "

Rikun looks at his sister for a few seconds, before nodding. He then ran after Gyuuki while Rikuo grips her spear, before also sprinting to chase after her brother.

Rikun charges towards Gyuuki while readying his sword,the moment he is in close proximity, now face-to-face with the man his instincts goes on defensive and he focuses on dodging Gyuuki's blows, blocking Gyuuki's attacks.

Gyuuki then loses his balance and Rikun changes into offensive immediately,he hold his sword high preparing to end this madness.

Both swords clashes for the hundredth time while Gyuuki also defends himself against Rikuo's spear by letting it sink into his arm.

"Gyuuki, why do you insist on killing my sister? What do you intend to do after you killed Rikuo? "

_**"I will kill myself. "**_

Blood sprays out of from both party's body as both of their swords slash each other's skin, Rikuo widens her eyes at the sight.

She pulled her spear out of Gyuuki's arm and immediately went over to her brother to withdraw, about eight meters distance, while Gyuuki struggles to stand up.

"Rikun, i have a plan." She whispers as she crouched near her brother's ear and whispers the plan quietly to her brother's ear. Rikun listens carefully and nods, agreeing to his sister's plan.

"If, despite this, you both is still willing to live with your own principle, then i will be forced to annihilate both of you, not just Rikuo anymore. Abandon your humanity, Rikun. If you don't then both of you. **_Try and surpass me! And that will also be fine!"_**

"_Ridiculous_, you are way too naive Gyuuki!" Rikuo said calmly as she dashes towards Gyuuki, clenching her spear. She throws it towards Gyuuki.

"Futile attempt—" Gyuuki said as he grabs the spear then realizing Rikuo only throw her spear and have disappeared from his sight, he drops the spear to the ground as he widens his eyes in shock,his eyes scans his surrounding, looking for the spear's wielder.

"As i said, _**naive!"**_ Rikuo said as she appears behind Gyuuki, in her hands nenekirimaru, gripped tight,it slashes through Gyuuki's back as he falls to the ground on his wounded back, his face, looking the sky. Gyuuki's blood covered half of the blade.

Rikun then stands up and he approaches Gyuuki as his sister throws Nenekirimaru back at him, and he throws her spear back at her. Rikun gripped nenekirimaru in his hand, pointing the blade against Gyuuki's neck.

"Listen to me, Rikun, Rikuo... Mount Nejireme marks the western boundary of the Nura Clan's territory, beyind this point... Nura clan has no claim whatsoever. "

Then a strong gush of wind sweep them by as Tosakamaru and Kuromaru landed beside them.

"Young master! Third heir! W-what happened here?!" Kuromaru said, his eyes widen is shock as he saw Rikuo kneeling on the ground while holding on to her spear and Rikun pointing his blade towards Gyuuki who lay on the ground.

Three of them covered in blood and scars all over their body and some part of their clothes scratched and ripped and stained by both blood and dirt.

"Its... Because that i... am in this area… i was able to understood...that from within and without... This clan is fracturing.. " Gyuuki said weakly as he closes his eyes. "It must be... reorganized immediately. That's why I made my move.. because I can't forgive... Those who attempts to destroy... My beloved Nura Clan!" Gyuuki shouted with his harsh breathes his eyes now wide open due to his anger.

"Brother—" **"Gyuuki you traitor—! How dare you draw your blade towards Rikuo-sama and Rikun-sama!** " Kuromaru shouted as his anger bubbled up within him.

"Don't you think...it had to be done..? ..a fool who can't be trusted... With Nura Clan's future...Was to inherit it? But. You both... Had the ability and the will.. to do it.. You were... Just as i imagined... I no longer need to.. Consider this any further..!" Gyuuki said as he stands up while staggering.

"Rikuo-sama! WATCH OUT!" Tosakamaru shouted, Rikuo gasped as Gyuuki turned towards her, he held his sword high, while she was still kneeling on the ground, half of her body numb due to the various scars and wounds leaking her blood.

"This is—**MY DECISION!"** Gyuuki screamed as he lowers the sword.

**"GYUUKI YOU BASTARD—!"** Kuromaru yelled in anger, dashing forward to intervene.

Instead of piercing through Rikuo, he proceed to stab his own stomach but before it could reach his stomach the blade was cut down into half by nenekirimaru. Only its hilt remains on Gyuuki's palm.

"Why did you stop me, Rikun? " Gyuuki asked,his tone low and voice just barely above a whisper.

"Third heir? " Kuromaru spoke as both he and his brother stares wide-eyed at Rikun's intervention.

"I am obliged to take responsibility, for the attempted uprising and murder... _**Why won't you let me die?!**_ I can't even face Gozu and Mezu either way!" Rikun glances at his sister, who stood up slowly and walks to his direction.

" I understood how you feel, as much as it hurts me too. You've considered both of us as cowards so you decided to kill us. Even when we proved ourselves to you, your only choice is still death." Rikun said,not tearing his eyes off of Gyuuki's body.

"Which is _absolutely_ and _idiotically_ ridiculous. You're no saint, Gyuuki " Rikuo commented sharply as she stand beside her brother still gripping her spear tightly,just in case.

"This nature... Is just like you, Gyuuki." Rikun added, then he kneels in front of Gyuuki.

"But you don't need to die right? Just because of something like this." Gyuuki stares at both siblings, stunned at Rikun's words.

"T-Third Heir! What do you mean 'something like this'?! **This is treason!"** Tosakamaru protested loudly,concerned for his masters's safety as he looked at both siblings wounds-and-blood-covered-body.

"You don't have to talk about this matter and what happened here, right?" Rikuo intervenes as she blocks both Tosakamaru and Kuromaru with her free hand.

"Y-Young master... " Both Kuromaru and Tosakamaru said, voice drifting out.

"And about my humanity, what's the use of yokai powers if there's no line of sanity to hold it back? I think you should've guess my answer by now. " Rikun replied as he sheathed nenekirimaru and pats his sister's shoulder.

"If you're not pleased with our answers then feel free to kill us and commit suicide as you please." Rikuo added, her tone stern as both siblings dismissed their weapons and walk along side by side.

* * *

Gyuuki opens his eyes as sunlight shines through the room.

"You're awake? Looks like your injuries healed up, thank goodness. Sorry i was a bit brutal. Your subordinates sure are fast aren't they?"Gyuuki frowns as he looks towards Rikuo's direction.

"Rikuo...?" Gyuuki murmurs quietly while squinting his eyes, but it was loud enough for her to hear it

"Oi, shouldn't she be the one who squints, not you? She lost her glasses after all. "

"He's right, I'm far sighted and everything is quite blurry right now... " Rikuo said as she squints her eyes. "Where do you lost it anyway?" Rikun asked, with mischief laced in his voice, no doubt he will be teasing his sister about it. "Don't even try and tease me about it. " Rikuo said as she glares at her brother.

Rikuo then took a bag of ice and put it on top of Gyuuki's head. "I suppose this will suffice. "

"You... Are like a different person when daylight comes." Gyuuki said as he faces Rikuo. "I don't know if that's a compliment or an insult. " Rikuo said, deadpanned as she closes her eyes.

After a few seconds of silence, Rikuo opened her eyes,she stood up and spoke again.

"While it is true that Rikun is the one that killed Kyuuso and the others, that doesn't make me less innocent. In one way or another, I did assist my brother in order to take them down. But in all honesty—" Rikuo then slides the doors open, letting the morning air comes through the room.

"—she said she's happy that you were thinking about the clan so much to even take drastic measures. And that you're a part of the Hyakki Yakkou. " Rikun cuts in before Rikuo could continue.

"You little, don't cut into people's conversation as if cutting through a fruit you idiot, that is rude! And don't be doing stupid stunts, you'll reopen your wounds you idiotic brother!" Rikuo said loudly as she glares at her brother even through her blurry vision.

"You're not one to talk! See, your bandages are going loose right now! Stay still! Why are you so stubborn!" "No, **YOU** stay still! And you're the stubborn one!"

Both of them shouted and scolds each other while also trying to fix the other's bandages, this ended with both siblings letting out a bunch of giggles and laughter.

Gyuuki watches the siblings fighting verbally with one another before letting out a sigh and lets a small smile creep up on his lips.

Rikuo froze as she realizing something, she then changes the topic.

"Oh yeah, what happened to my friends? I remembered knocking Kiyotsugu-kun out but...he'll be fine right? " Rikuo said as she and Rikun walks out of the room together.

"I think Aotabou will be the one to handle it." Rikun said as he looks at his sister who is chuckling.

* * *

_(around the same time?)_

_**"AHHH my master of darkness, what a magnificent form you have! Ever since i was in elementary school, i have always been thinking about youuu"**_ Kiyotsugu mumbled out quite loudly, his body slumped onto Aotabou's back who was riding a motorcycle,his followers followed behind him as one of them carried Shima on their motorcycle.

"YOUNG MASTERR! WHERE ARE YOU?! I HAVE TO TO HELP YOUU! " Aotabou shouted loudly as Kiyotsugu stirs awake.

_"W-what happened?! My lord of darkness, where are youuuuuu?! " _ Kiyotsugu wailed loudly as tears streams down his face.

* * *

_A/n:welp that is the end of Gyuuki's arc folks. I'm not good at writing fight scenes and I apologize if it turned out kind of weird or like rushed(sweatdrops). I'll try to improve my fighting-scene writings. And we're heading into Shikoku arc._


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

_**A/N: Hey guys i just want to say this right now, future updates will be VERY LATE. Why? Because I had just typed until a certain chapter and this story will kind of be on hold starting from chapter 10 because of my unconditional work that starts and ends at random times and don't worry i will still be writing future chapter for this story and will try my best to finish it^^. Stay safe not just to protect yourself but also to protect those who are very vulnerable to the COVID19 and for the frontline fighters (medical staff, cashiers, drivers, cleaners etc).**_

* * *

An alarm clock blares loudly, signaling the start of a new morning as hand angrily slaps it down before pressing the snooze button.

"…ugh…that dream again…I haven't had it recently either.."

'_Kana-chan…Kana-chan…let's meet again, okay?'_

"The dream I had over and over again, since I was 6 years old..' Kana murmurs as she gets up and gets ready for school in a sour mood.

* * *

"Hey gramps."

Rikun said as his grandfather walks by.

"Hm? What is it Rikun?"

Rikun turns his head towards his grandfather as a smirk appears on his face, opening his eyes, revealing a pair of crimson eyes.

"I will become the Third Heir so that the Clan won't be led astray anymore."

Karasu Tengu who happens to pass by stops immediately as both he and Nurarihyon widen their eyes as a response to Rikun's exclamation.

"S-Supreme Commander…This is.."

"Hmmph! Am I dreaming or something? What the heck did Gyuuki beat into you…"

"What—? So, you knew?"

Rikun asked as he gets down from the cherry blossom tree.

"Of course I did! I heard that both you and Rikuo told Karasu Tengu's sons not to talk about it but—I heard you _**both **_ fought Gyuuki! That ass….I took him under my wing and he does crazy things like this?!"

Nurarihyon said as he points his finger towards Rikun while exploding in anger.

Nurarihyon then walks away, feet stomps in anger as Karasu Tengu followed him.

"_**BASTARD!**_ He deserves expulsion! Or he should commit seppuku!"

"Hold on Supreme Commander…! You don't know the details yet, so there's no need to go that far.."

"Hold on Gramps! Gyuuki was thinking about the Clan when he staged that coup d'état! You could say it was because of me! So that's why you probably shouldn't give him any weird ass punishment."

"HUH—?!"

Nurarihyon just stood there, shocked by what his grandson said as his mouth hangs open in confusion and shock while Rikun walks away.

"….so he's gonna let off the retainer…_who tried to kill him and his sibling…__**without rebuke whatsoever? He's way too soft! WOULD THE SUPREME COMMANDER OF YOKAI EVER BE SO SOFT HEARTED?!"**_

"Stop shouting you old geezer! You'll disturb the neighbors!"

Rikun shouted back to his grandfather form inside the house.

* * *

"I don't mean to be rude but…"

Rikuo glances at both Tsurara and Aotabo who are holding both of her wrists as the three of them walk along together through the school's hallways.

"You both know i'm just far-sighted not blind right?"

Rikuo said as she tried to shake her wrists off from Tsurara and (especially) Aotabo's iron grip which will surely leave a mark.

"We can't risk you bumping into something or someone or even worse, Rikuo-sama! Please understand!"

Tsurara said as Aotabo nodded in agreement.

Rikuo just slumps her shoulders in defeat as both of her aides walk along with her.

(elsewhere)

Kana bowed politely before lifting her head to face the upperclassman in front of her.

"I'm very sorry.."

Kana said apologetically.

"Ah..i see.."

The boy smiled awkwardly.

"Is it because…you already have someone you like?"

The boy questioned.

"It's….not that I like him or anything…but there is someone I'm interested in.."

Kana said as she shakes her head.

"Oohh! That was good! Did he just…'confess'?"

A boy said quietly as he watched the scene unfolded.

"Who's the girl?"

Another boy asked as they hide behind the wall.

"That's Ienaga Kana!"

"Oh! I know her! She's really cute!"

"Seriously? Wow you're right.."

"If we're looking at all the new years, she would be up there within the top 5, wouldn't she? Along with another girl named Rikuo, if I remember correctly and a plus side, both of them are brunettes!…But what is it about both of them? Both of them are cute but..I heard that both of them are in a real weird club!"

The other boy frowns in confusion.

"weird?"

* * *

_(on the school rooftop)_

"OK! That right there! That was wrong! You do the shikigami stance like this!"

Yura said sternly as she showed Maki and Torii a different pose than the one that they're doing.

"You won't be able to do it right if you're embarrassed about it! The important thing is to not lose to yokai in the strength of your feelings! You have to be a threat to them! That's right, that's right! Don't forget those steps!"

Yura then clasps her hands together.

"And then you can escape the yokai! This is not running away! This is a way of survival! The onmyouji's 'uho' is a step towards the future defending yourself from yokai!"

"Why do we-"

Tori said as she changes her arms position

"-have to learn this.."

Maki continued as they both change their stance for the hundredth time.

"Yura-chan! You're way too strict!"

"This is for your own good! Or is it that you fancy to be attacked by a yokai in nude again?!"

Kana lays down on the floor, while holding a binocular as she watches Rikuo and Tsurara from the rooftop.

'_They looked like sisters…Rikuo-san looked like she can't really see things that well….well I mean she's far-sighted…I'm gonna give Rikuo-san her glasses!..I'm just waiting for the right time to give it to her…' _

Kana mused as she stood up.

"I really should go home.."

She sighs as her shoulder slumps due to fatigue.

"What are you doing Ienaga-san?"

Yura said as she taps Kana's shoulders.

"Come on! You should join the training too Ienaga-san! Well I started this training because of you actually."

Yura said as she grips Kana's hands and pulling her towards Maki and Tori.

"Huh?! W-wait hang on!"

"Onmyouji self-defense training beneath the blue sky! What a magnificent sight!"

Kiyotsugu said as he approaches his club members.

"You've been reflecting on what happened on Mount Nejireme haven't you! I won't be outdone when it comes to reflection!"

Kiyotsugu said cheerfully as Shima stayed quiet beside him.

"Fuhhh I'm so tired.."

"I wanna go home."

Maki and Torii said, completing each other's sentences.

"Ah before that!"

Kiyotsugu said as he took something out of his bag and handed it to Kana.

"Today is your birthday right,Ienaga-san?! No need to be shy, go ahead and open it!"

Kana unwraps the present to reveal a doll shaped like her, only it was kind of twisted and eerie on some part. Well, the colors and the shape of the hair mostly.

"T-thank you but…what is this.."

Kana said, horrified by the doll in her hand.

"It's a doll of you, transformed into a yokai!"

**"EEWW She doesn't need that!"**

**"FOOL! That's a brand-name product!"**

"What's with your useless family connections?!"

Maki and Kiyotsugu continued to bicker as Kana just sighs and put the doll into her bag.

"I'm going home for today."

Kana said as she garbs her bag and walks away.

"Huh? But today is the important presentation showcasing the latest arrival in personal yokai experiences."

"Sorry, today yokai stories would be a little…"

Kana said as she cringed. She turned to Kiyotsugu and bid the others goodbye as she makes her way downstairs.

"Right,..Ienaga-san get scared easily, doesn't she? Then why's she in the Kiyo cross squad anyway?"

"Watch it! That was excessively rude Shima-kun!. It's love…love for yokai…today was just a one off.."

Kana walks down the stairs as she stops to fix her shoes.

'_Kana-chan..it's a promise right?'_

Kana abruptly stops as she looked behind her and looking around her surroundings.

"What..what was that?...A promise?! I'm scared…I have to hurry back home…before it gets dark..!" Kana started sprinting her way out of the school.

* * *

"Do you guys know the story of the purple mirror? Accounts of it vary quite widely but they say, if you remember these words on your twentieth birthday, you'll be cursed and die!"

"Oh noo! I bet I'll remember it now!"

Maki said as her face scrunched up in annoyance.

"Hang on! Just listen first!"

Kiyotsugu interrupted as he looked back at his laptop screen.

"Actually, in this town… just a few years ago, to be specific, seven years ago, there were quite a number of kids who died on their thirteenth birthday.."

The atmosphere around them tensed as Kiyotsugu continued.

"I was thinking that…this might be a yokai's doing!"

* * *

Kana continued to sprint her way as she took a turn.

"W-what? Was the station always this far away?'

A ring of a bell was heard as Kana made a mistake by turning around.

There,in the distance was a mirror-shaped yokai, riding a bicycle at a fast speed, making it's way to Kana as Kana widens her eyes in horror.

"_Found you...__I'm here Kana-chaaannnn…..' _

The yokai said tauntingly as it grew closer and closer.

"I-I have to get out of here—!"

Kana said as she turned her back from the road and starts sprinting again, running for her life.

She ran and ran as she reached a clearing, no turns, no alley, just open road.

_'W-what is that thing_—_!? I'm scared_—_! Why is the yokai from my dream appeared here?!' _

'_You can't get awaaayyyyy…'_

"Eh!?"

She was suddenly inside the school again, facing the stairs.

"W-what is going on?! This place is—"

The yokai then crashes itself to Kana's direction and both of them was absorbed into the mirror.

'_Kana-chaaaannnn….Let's play taaggg…' _

Kana hurriedly sprints away from that place and went into a laboratory, she immediately hides under the table, panting heavily as she breathes in for breath.

'_I left the school but…why am I here again?! I remembered passing through the school gates_—_!'_

'_Kana-chaaannn, it's small in here…there's no mirror…' _

_**"GYAAAHH!"** _

Kana screamed in horror as the yokai showed itself from a mirror inside her bag.

Suddenly she is in a different room again. This time, in a boy's bathroom.

'_Mirrors_—_! It comes through mirrors! I have to get out of here!' _

Kana stood and accidentally kicked her bag, the doll that Kiyotsugu gave earlier fell from inside her bag as it vibrates.

"HIIEEEE—! WH-WHAT'S HAPPENING—?!"

'_Are you over theeerrrrreeee_—_?' _

The yokai tried to get out of the large mirror in the bathroom.

"Hello? Hello? Ienaga-san? Can you hear me?" 

"K-Kiyotsugu-kun?! Please help me!"

"Kana-chan?" 

"Right now..a..a yokai—I'm being attacked by a mirror yokai!"

"Did you say yokai?!"

Yura screamed into the doll.

"Where are you right now!?"

Yura asked while clutching the doll tightly.

"I-I am at school, in a guys bathroom somewhere!"

"At school? But didn't you go home earlier?"

Kiyotsugu asked in confusion as Yura bolted immediately, grabbing her pouch with her.

"It doesn't matter! Which bathroom is it!?"

Yura and the others sprints downstairs and quickening their pace.

"Kana-chan! Where are you!"

As they reached the bathroom Yura immediately slammed the doors open.

"She's not here….This isn't it….I can't sense anything here at all.."

Yura said as she frowns.

Kana, who is right now trapped inside the mirrors bangs loudly while screaming.

"I'm here! You guys! Why can't you see me?!"

Kana shouted desperately.

'_Kana-chaaann…you're here….now, let's pick up….where we left…seven years ago…yeah?' _

"**NOO! I don't know what you mean!"**

'_No one can..come in here….if you're not…a yokai…then you can't come in here…'_

"**NOOOOOOOOOO**—!"

"Kana-chan?"

Kana immediately turns her head towards the source of voice, finding Rikuo, gazing back at her, eyes widen in horror.

"A yokai!?"

The mirror then shatters into pieces as Kana held beck a scream.

"R-Rikuo-san…"

Kana trembled in fear as she saw the yokai broke the mirror.

_'Why…why can you see us here…in the mirror world..This is…just for me and Kana-chan! RIGGHHTTT KANA-CHAAANNN?'_

"AAAAH—!"

The yokai slams itself to Kana as Kana's face was absorbed into it.

"M-MY FACE—NO, I'M GETTING SUCKED IN!"

Then a familiar figure appears in front of her as the yokai steps backward.

"_W-WAH_—'

"You got guts preying on my territory."

A crack was heard as glass shreds bursts out of the room.

Kana stared.

"T-thank you…"

'_But…just now…on the other side of the mirror was..' _

"Be careful."

The figure said as they walk away quietly.

'_Could this person really be..?' _

* * *

Rikun was just doing his usual wandering-off-to-god-knows-where and he happens to pass by his sister's school.

'…_a yokai?' _

Just as he thought that, he saw his sister running along the hallway of the school, seemingly frantic and searching for something.

He activates his fear, hiding his presence as he entered the school. After a few minutes of tailing his sister, he decided that it won't do any harm to anyone if he annihilates a fry which is clearly preying on his sister's friend **and **in Nura Clan's territory, right? And so, he did just that.

After doing that, he then decided to spend some time in Baka Neko's place. Well, he is 13 years old after all, so it's fine to go home a little later at night, he wasn't doing any mysterious or dangerous activities anyway.

* * *

_(01:15 AM)_

Oh how wrong he was. The moment he got home, waiting at the entrance was his sister. Her eyes was glaring _literal _daggers into his soul even though her expression was calm but her hands are folded in front of her chest.

"Hey."

She didn't respond. She just continues to stare at him. Rikuo then walks towards him, _slowly._

"You."

Then she stares at her brother.

"Senseless"

She smacks her brother's arm.

"Idiotic"

She smacks her brother's waist.

"**Bratty little brother!** You came home after **hours! **And you say **hey?!" **

Rikuo shouts as she punches him in the stomach and smack him in the face.

"I knew you helped Kana-chan from that yokai earlier in school but still…Do you have **any idea **_**how worried I was?!"**_

Rikuo shouted, pinching the nose of her bridge in annoyance.

Rikuo then breathes in and called herself down, letting out a sigh, facing her bother in the eyes again then she walks her way into the house without saying even a word to her brother.

Then Rikun heard someone whistles.

"Man she is scary when she's angry, but shes's got a point you know."

"Shut up oyaji. You're not one to talk anyways, you wandered off to god knows where everyday and came back at least one or two days later,so why she's mad at _me_ when I came home late? I was just Baka Neko's place anyway."

Rikun said as he rubs the parts where his sister's smacked and punched him.

"Well, I'm over three century-old but you, on the other hand, is her twin brother. So of course she would be worried."

Rihan said while smirking, seemingly pleased to tease his son.

"She hits _**hard **_when she's in mad."

Rikun said as he walks into their house still rubbing those sore parts as Rihan chuckled and followed behind him.

'You should apologize to her."

Rikun let out a sigh.

"I have no other choice anyway. Last time she was angry at me, she ignored me for a whole week."

Rikun deadpanned at the memory.

Even though Rikuo _**is and will always be **_terrifying when she's angry, he still loves his sibling. And nothing will change that.

* * *

_A/N:Sorry for the Kana and Night Rikuo shippers out there,I have no interest, well actually, zero interest in KanaxRikuo or any other pairings in NuraMago anyways(no offense to those who shipped them or any other ship) and we're entering the main plot. I hope my writing skills in writing battles will improve, wish me luck please. Stay safe y'all and please for all the things that is holy, stay in your house. Future updates will be delayed and the story will be on hold as I publish chapter 10^^"_


	10. Chapter 10

_(the same night, 7:45PM)_

Rikuo stomps her feet in anger as her grandfather walks beside her, sweatdropping at his grandchild.

"_**He's at perfect liberty to wander off to wherever he likes without having to bother to go home. I honestly couldn't care less.**_"

Nurarihyon glances worryingly at his granddaughter as he attempts to soothe her down.  
"Now, now... Rikuo i know you're upset but please calm down—"

"Was i under the impression that he and i will finally sit together and have a sibling bonding time and talk about his future plan and about him taking position as third heir seriously? Yes. But now, given the circumstances, it doesn't look like it will happen any time soon."

Nurarihyon then just stayed quiet and sweatdropped when he heard that topic as they both entered the dining room, sliding the doors open.

"Good evening Rikuo, have you seen your father and brother?" Wakana asked cheerfully as she lay down the bentos.

"Boys... " Rikuo commented as she lets out a big sigh, she sits down beside her mother, exasperated, while her grandfather sits beside her and Wakana who is smiling gently as he silently sips his tea.

"Well let's just have dinner, shall we? I'll put their Bentos on the table in the kitchen later. " Wakana said.

* * *

_(timeskip)_

Nurarihyon sat in the middle of his room, skimming through some scrolls that contain either historic moments, legends and myth from his era and way back. One of the many myths stood out for him.

It's a story about divine retribution, that dates back long before Abe No Seimei or Hagoromo Gitsune even existed, from around the year 500AD. He bought the scroll from one of a wandering merchant way back before he became supreme commander.

A long-forgotten tale, that even the scroll had no copy whatsoever, so the scroll that he held in his hand right now is the one and only scroll containing the forgotten legend. He opens the scroll as he reads through the content.

Even though he's the commander of the Nura clan therefore rarely had any time in reading history most of the time when he was still the commander or even when Rihan succeeded him, he actually likes to read.

After a few minutes of reading the content of the scroll, he let out a small sigh as he rolled the scroll closed.

"Oyaji, you in there?" the doors then slides open revealing a half-drunk Rihan wobbling while giggling.

"Oh, and where have you been stupid son of mine? And did you took Rikun with you?" Rihan then stumbled and fell face-first to the floor while giggling.

"Eeehhh? Rikuunnn? I don't know where he went~~I just went to some bars and drink some alcohol by myself and I don't know~Tho I got to flirt with some of the waitresses~~"

"Did you pay for those drinks?"

"Eheheh, you probably know the answer to that oyajiii~~"

Nurarihyon grins proudly as he smacks Rihan's head.

"As expected of my son! " "OWW! can't you be more gentle Oyaji?"

Silence fills the room as both father and son turned serious (except maybe for the slight drunk blush on Rihan's cheek).

"So what do you think?" Nurarihyon asked, he almost looked like he glared at Rihan.

Rihan then sits up as he stares intensely back at his father.

"About Gyuuki? Hmmm~ Well, in my opinion, he had a point but his method of doing things are just too aggressive."

Rihan replied as he scratches the back of his neck, closing one of his eye.

"Not exactly what I meant but that too."

"Wh-huh? What do you mean?" Rihan asked, surprised at his father's reply.

" Never mind, I'll talk about it when you're sober. Now go wash yourself, Wakana wouldn't want her husband to stink like some kind of drunkard from across the street." Nurarihyon said as he rearranges the scrolls.

Rihan stood up, albeit wobbly due to the lingering alcohol.

"Is Rikuo home yet?" Rihan asked as he slides the door open.

"Yeah, and she's pretty pissed not finding her brother at home with her." Nurarihyon said while grinning.

"I see someone is gonna get a lecture when he gets home. " Rihan said, also grinning widely as he exits the room to clean himself up.

* * *

_(the next day, 8:45PM)_

"I'm never watching those kind of movies ever again." Rikun said as he shivered in fear.

"It's Sci-Fi and you're a yokai yet you got scared with these kind of things? Even though you know its fiction?" Rikuo smirked as she looks at her brother. No doubt she will tease him endlessly now that she have new blackmail materials at her disposal.

She tied and dragged her sibling to her room and watched 'A Quiet Place' together as a form of punishment for her brother for coming home late.

She actually quite enjoyed it, her brother on the other hand kept jerking and twitching whenever the monsters in the movie appeared. And it's quite visible on his face that he tried to contain the urge to scream.

"How come you're not scared?! I mean they can't even talk to each other, walk barefoot, and worst of all they might be the last human on the entire planet! Trying to survive while being chased around by some mutant monster with ultra-sensitive hearing! After a fucking apocalypse with almost zero resources! And the ending! Regan! The baby! I—I'm speechless..." Rikun said as wipes the cold sweat off his hands with a tissue.

"Because it's fiction, dear brother of mine." Rikuo replied, smirking widely as she unties her brother from the ropes.

"And for once I agree with your brother."

"DAD?!" Rihan smiled awkwardly as Rikun shouted as he turns his head to face his father who's fear has started fading from his form, revealing him fully.

"So you were watching with us?"

"Yes and to be honest even though i don't know anything about science, its still terrifying, just imagining me in their place? Even with my fear, i don't think i could last a day."

"That's why you need knowledge, tactics and strategy, because not everything can be solved with brute strength. " Rikuo said as she smack both men on their head.

Both man winces at the smack while rubbing their head.

"Oh, dad, do you have any plans for tomorrow? I meant to take you somewhere. You know, just chilling. "  
Rikuo looks at her father, waiting for his reply expectantly.

"uhmmm not that i know of but sure. I don't mind, if you promise not to hit me again." Rihan replied cheekily as he ribs his sore head.

"okay, we're heading out at 9 okay? Try to wake up early. " She said as she cleans her room as both men exits.

* * *

_(the next day 9:15AM)_

"mom, me and dad are heading out! "  
Rikuo shouted as Wakana walks to see them off while still wearing an apron and wearing gloves.

"Okay, be careful both of you, especially you Rikuo." Wakana said as she pinches her daughter's cheek.

"Mom.. " Rikuo grumbled as she blushes slightly.

"Do I really need to wear this?" Rihan asked as he looks down at his clothing. His hair is down and in a short-length because he's in his human form.

He is wearing a black turtle neck, black jeans, dark brown flat shoes with a navy coat for his outer.

"Yes, because it's quite chilly nowadays even though its spring and besides, your usual outfit is kind of... Inappropriate."

Rihan puts his hands on his chest, mouth hanging wide open, faking an exaggerated offended expression.

"What? That's the truth." Rikuo said as she deadpanned at her father's behavior.

She on the other hand, is wearing a dark grey shirt, a navy scarf, black skirt and leggings, black flat shoes and a red coat for her outer, while she adjusts her sling bag on her shoulders.

"Come on dad. We're off, mom! I'll get something for grandpa and Rikun later!" Rikuo said as she waves her hand, Wakana returns the gesture as she looks at her child and husband's figure that keeps getting smaller and smaller as they both walk away.

"I need to go back washing the dishes now." She said softly as she walks away from the front gate.

* * *

_(with Rikuo and Rihan)_

A bell jingles softly as the door opens, the waiter at the counters immediately greets the entering costumers.

" Hello good morning, may i take your order?" The waitress said softly as she smiles.

Rikuo then grabs the menu on the counter as Rihan's eyes wander around the whole store.

"i'll take an Asia Dolce Latte, grande-size. What do you want dad?"

Rihan turned to his daughter as she handed him the menu. He immediately reads the menu, confused by the names of the beverages.

"E-ehhhhh... I'll take a hot matcha greentea l-late? Is that how you say it?" Rihan said awkwardly as the waiter chuckles.

"Greentea latte dad, and do you want some croissant or baguettes?" Rihan raises his hands and his shoulder, perplexed by the simple question.

"That is all please." Rikuo said as she sighs and she takes the menu from Rihan's hand and handed it over to the waitress.

"Okay. I'll confirm your order, one Asian Dolce Latte, grande and one hot Matcha Greentea Latte. Anything else?" The waiter said as she taps on the screen.

"No that's all thank you." Rikuo said as Rihan continues to gaze at the interiors of the store.

"Go to or drink here?" "Here please. "

"Can i have a name?" "Rihan." Rikuo said as Rihan immediately snaps his head towards his daughter, shocked.

The waitress nodded as she writes down the name on a paper saying a "please wait for your order".

"Uhmm Rikuo... Why did you give her my name?" Rihan asked curiously as Rikuo puts in the changes from the waitress into her wallet.

"Don't worry, they just need a name to call out when our order is ready. They'll call the name and we will pick up our order at that counter over there."

Rikuo said as she pointed at a counter that stood about 3 meters away from the cashier.

"Look dad, they'll do it like this." Rikuo said as she points toward a waitress that is holding a cup and a plate of croissant.

"Rachel?" The waitress shouted out. A few seconds later, a girl approached the counter and took the coffee and croissant from the waitress, saying thank you as she walks back to her table.

"Interesting." Rihan said as he tilted his head to the side.

"Where's your glasses by the way?" "Lost it somewhere on Mount Nejireme, right now I'm wearing contact lenses that I bought, though I prefer wearing glasses cuz putting this thing on is tricky."

"What are contact lenses?" Rihan asked.

"Wait a moment i'll show it." Rikuo blinks a few second, her hand then goes to her eye as, she looks up and pull something down from her eye with her middle finger, pinching it with her thumb, she pulls the lenses out of her eye. She does the same thing with the other eye. After that's done she blinks again for a couple of seconds and she lightly shakes her head.

Rihan sat there, his face pale and eyes wide open, genuinely horrified and concerned about what his daughter put in her eyes.

"What the—Rikuo, did you just poke your eyes? What are those? That's kind of horrifying..." Rihan said as he shivers at the contact lenses in Rikuo's hand.

"These are what we call contact lenses dad. And no i didn't poke my eyeballs. That's just how we use it. It has the same function as glasses, cuz mine is medical. There are contact lenses that people sell for fashion purposes, mine is for medical help since i'm far-sighted, I bought it the other day with mom."

Rikuo explained as she puts the contact lenses inside it's case, soaking it with the water inside the case carefully.

"Rihan!" Rihan flinches as he heard his name being called.

"Do you want me to get the order or do you want to give it a go dad?"

Rihan stayed silent for a few second before answering.

"It doesn't hurt to try right? I'll go and get it. " Rihan said as he stands up and walks towards the counter.

Rikuo watches Rihan stood up and walks towards the counter with a proud smile. Rihan arrives at the counter as the waitress smiles.

"Rihan?"

"Yes that's me."

"Okay here's your order, 1 Asian Dolce Latte and 1 hot Matcha Greentea latte. Enjoy. "

The waitress said as she puts the cups on top of the tray with the transaction bill on the side of it.

"T-Thank you.. " Rihan smiled as he took the tray in his arms and walks back towards his daughter.

"Nice job, dad. I'm proud of you. " Rikuo said as she took the tray from Rihan's hands and puts it down on the table.

"Here's yours." Rikuo said as she put one of the cup in front of Rihan.

"Be careful yours is hot." Rikuo said as she sips hers.

They talked about different topics varying from the usual bickering between him and Rikun, the yokai problems in the clan to even the mundane topic like, why does coffee taste so bitter and why does tea tends to be sweet.

After about half an hour they decided to stroll around.

They went into a bookstore (which happens to be Rikuo's favorite place to visit), then they went and visited an antique store (Rihan quite liked the store), they went to an ophthalmologist and Rikuo bought a new pair of glasses, and eventually, they bought some street food along the way.

"Oh dad, can we go to this store please? I want to buy something for grandpa and Rikun. Oh for you and mom too I guess." Rikuo said as she pointed at a sweet store across the street.

"Okay." Rihan said as he munches on a chicken skewer they bought earlier.

They entered the shop and Rihan looked around again. The shop looked like a quite fancy sweets shop though when he looked at the prices it's actually kind of like the prices of averages sweets that they sell in a typical candy store. The interior design is simple yet beautiful.

Rikuo looked around the various sweets and cakes before stopping in front of one of the shelf.

"Oh, manju...I think grandpa might like this. I guess I'm buying this one. " Rikuo took one of the boxes and put it in the shopping cart and she continues to roam the shelf on the next row. She took a box of chocolate and a box of butter cookies and adds it to her cart.

"Dad, do you want anything? " "Ah no, it's okay. "

"You can still look around, i'll go and pay this. "

Rikuo said as she walks to the counter as she finishes the transaction, as the cashier puts the items in a big paper bag.

Both of them then exit the shop as they make their way home.

"Say Rikuo, why did you suddenly want to go out with me? No offense, i'm just curious." Rihan asked as he looks at his daughter.

"Is it weird? Its because I just want to spend some time with you. And to kind of show you the modern side of the city i guess." Rikuo replies as she adjusts her scarf.

"I wouldn't mind doing this again. "

Rikuo stares at her father in mild surprise.

"Fine by me. I see you like going to that antique store earlier. How about going to the museum next time? "

"I don't mind"

Just as they were passing by a water cleansing factory, both of them jerked in surprise, they then look towards the dimming afternoon sky.

"Dad..." "Yeah. "

* * *

"We're back!" "Welcome back both of you—oh my, looks like you two had fun. " Wakana said cheerfully as both Rihan and Rikuo entered the main gate.

Both of their clothes is a tad bit dirty and their hair is a mess, both of them carry two paper bags in their hands.

"Mom this is for you and dad and that one is for grandpa and Rikun okay? Well then i'll go wash up. "

Rikuo said as she handed the paper bags to Wakana and immediately walks away to clean herself up.

"Did something happened dear?" Wakana said as she holds two of the bags and Rihan holds the rest, they both walk inside the house.

"Well, something happened on our way back home but its nothing serious. " Rihan said, reassuring his wife as Wakana replied with a big bright smile on her face.

"Kubinashi."

The said yokai immediately appeared behind Wakana, startling her.

"I-I'm sorry Wakana-sama" Kubinashi said as he bows repeatedly and Rihan watches in amusement, a small chuckle following in tow.

"a-anyways, what is it Second heir?" Kubinashi continued, serious.

"Gather the others, we're having a council in five. "

"Understood."

* * *

Karasu Tengu furrowed his eyebrows both in confusion and worry as he processes what Rihan had said in the meeting earlier. It is proven to be true that Gyuuki was the one who planned a coup d'etat against the siblings but was spared due to the twin's mercy.

And another concerning topic.

It seems like the Shikoku yokai is on the move.

The Second Heir said that both he and Rikuo had exchanged blows with one of them, a yokai named Gangi Kozo and Inuhouhou earlier from their way back.

Karasu Tengu sighed, exasperated, he decided that tomorrow he will tighten the security for all of the upper heads, main clan members, and both older and grand yokais and clan heads.

* * *

"Thank you very much Rikuo, you're such a kind-hearted grandchild." Nurarihyon smiled as he opens the box of sweets his granddaughter bought for him.

"Don't mention it grandpa, I hope you will like it. Now i'm gonna excuse myself and give Rikun his share since mom already got her's. Good night." Rikuo replied warmly as she exited the room.

"Heehh, I sometimes wonder why Rikun can't be more like his sister. "

"That's just how twins are, right?" Wakana said as she poured the tea into her father-in-law's cup.

Nurarihyon chuckled as he pressed the button on the remote control and watches as the news plays in.

The doors slide opened again as Rihan entered the room.

"Oyaji, we might need to hold a meeting tomorrow. "

"Hoo?"

Nurarihyon narrows his eyes as a smirk creeps upon his lips.  
Both of them smile at each other as the night wind sweeps the cherry blossoms petals.

* * *

**_A/N: Apologies for any typos or mispelling. This will be the last chapter for quite a while since I need to type concepts, ideas, drafts and other things for the future chapters and not to mention my real-life problems, work, family drama and problems, and other matters. Anyways, I will still be typing the chapters though it will take some (long) time, but I will keep updating this fic. I will try my best. wish me luck :)._**


End file.
